De sirvienta a princesa ¿Y luego que?
by sayna cullen
Summary: Bella trabaja de limpiadora en una empresa y Edward es el heredero de un trono árabe. ¿Cómo se unirán sus vidas? Y cuando eso ocurra, ¿el amor será lo suficientemente fuerte para las circunstancias? Registrada en Safe Creative.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

**"_Capítulo 1"_**

* * *

Terminé mi turno en la casa de la señorita Kavanagh, en la que había trabajado durante estas semanas. La señorita Kavanagh era alemana, había venido a Estados Unidos para solucionar ciertos problemas que tenías su empresa. Era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y joven, tenía 24 años y ya era la dueña de una multinacional.

Era alta, de cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos azul-verdosos, labios rojos, rostro hermoso y un cuerpo escultural. además, era una mujer muy noble, considerada, humilde y simpática. No voy a decir que nos habíamos hecho amigas en el último mes y medio porque no era así. En realidad, nos veíamos poco, ya que cuando yo entraba a trabajar ella salía, en ocasiones terminaba tarde y cuando ella volvía me encontraba allí y otras veces me iba antes de que llegara.

Desde un principio le gustó mi trabajo y solicitó a mi empresa que me quedaba trabajando para ella hasta que se fuera de nuevo a Alemania. Y ese día había llegado.

-Señora Kavanagh... - la llamé, se encontraba en el salón trabajando.

-Bella te dije que me llamases Tanya - me dijo con tono reprobatorio.

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes - se acercó a mi y me agarró de los hombros - Has sido una empleada eficiente y una gran compañía. ¡Voy a echar de menos tus cafés! Nadie los hace como tú. - entonces me apretó ligeramente los hombres.

-Muchas gracias - sonreí

-No hay de que - me soltó y se dirigió a la mesa. Cogió un papel y me lo entregó, era un cheque de diez mil dólares. La miré sorprendida y cuando iba a protestar me interrumpió - No, por favor acéptalo.

-No tienes por qué pagarme, la empresa me pagará - intenté devolverle el cheque, pero no lo aceptó - No tienes porque hacer ésto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, se que tu jefe te pagará pero yo te quiero dar esto - me cogió de las manos y sonrió - Acéptalo.

La miré durante unos segundos indecisa, este dinero me vendría muy bien en estos momentos. Suspiré y guarde el cheque en mi bolsillo, me sonrió contenta.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

-Yo también.

Después de despedirnos me fui de allí, tenía que pasar por la oficina para cobrar las semanas de trabajo. En la empresa no te pagaban hasta haber finalizado el trabajo que normalmente era de una semana. Cuando Charlie se enteró se enfadó, gritó e incluso me exigió que rehusara el trabajo pero Renee le convenció dejándole ver el dinero que ganaría al final.

En la empresa hice cola y recogí el cheque, después pase por el banco para cobrarlo. Eran cuatro mil dólares, no era mucho, estaba segura de que Charlie se esperaba más dinero pero era lo que había. Llegué a casa y suspiré cansada mientras colgaba el abrigo.

-¡Isabella! ¡Ven aquí! - gritó Charlie desde su cuarto. Me dirigí hacia allí y lo encontré sentado en la cama viendo el canal de deportes con 5 latas de cerveza en la mesita de noche junto con un plato de comida vacío.

-¿Si? - me acerqué al borde de la cama.

-¿Te han pagado ya? - preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-Si, pero...

-Dame el dinero, tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

-Pero Charlie, has que pagar las facturas de...

-¡Que me des el dinero! - me gritó.

Apreté los labios y salí de la habitación, cogí los cuatro mil dólares pero cuando estaba por entrar de nuevo a la habitación decidí coger dos mil para pagar las facturas. Los cogí y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

-Tema - le entregué el dinero y esperé a que explotara.

-¡Dos mil dólares! - gritó - ¡Llevas un mes y medio sin traer nada y solo me das dos mil dólares! ¡No sirves ni para ganar dinero!

-Papá, no tengo la culpa de que me paguen solo dos mil dólares, ellos...  
-¡Ellos nada! - gritó irguiéndose - Eres tú, no sabes hacer nada bien, por eso te pagan tan poco. En lo único en lo que podrías valer sería de prostituta - salí de la habitación con los ojos inundados de lágrimas - pero porque se acostarían contigo por pena - oí que gritaba a mi espalda, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me encerré en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Ví que en la nevera había una nota de Peyton que decía que se había ido a casa de Melissa, una amiga suya. Preparé algo elaborado para estar el mayor tiempo posible en la cocina.

-Hola - saludó mi hermana entrando a la cocina y dándome un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo has llegado? - preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

-Estoy bien, llegué hace una hora. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho con Melissa? - me lave las manos después de poner el pollo en el horno.

-Pues hemos hablado, ya sabes cotilleos y tal y después hemos ido al centro a tomar algo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Charlie? - me preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Bueno, le he tenido que dar los dos mil dólares que he cobrado.

-No deberías habérselo dado.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? - le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros - Estaba como loco, me exigió que le diera el dinero - le dije en voz baja para evitar que Charlie escuchase nuestra conversación.

-Bella, hay que pagar facturas. Los de la luz han enviado un aviso de corte si no la pagamos antes del jueves y los del agua han hecho lo mismo solo que con una amenaza a acusación judicial. - me explicó.

Me acerqué y le acaricié el brazo para susurrar en su oído.

-He escondido dos mil dólares. Mañana, antes de que vayas al colegio pasa a pagar las facturas.

-¿De dónde los has sacado? - preguntó intrigada.

-Lo que ocurre en que en realidad he cobrado cuatro mil dólares, pero escondí la mitad para pagar las facturas. Ni Charlie ni Renee se darán cuenta si pagan o no los recibos.

Sonrió de acuerdo y en ese momento Renee entró cargada de bolsas

-Coger las bolsas y ordenarlas, pesan mucho. He tenido un día horroroso, sabeis una señora vino a la tienda y no sabía exactamente qué comprar. Era un regalo. Entonces... - mientras ordenábamos las cosas, nos contó toda la historia de la señora y más cosas que realmente no me interesaban. - Por cierto, ¿cómo estáis? - preguntó como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo.

-Bien - contestamos al unísono.

-Supongo, que ya te han pagado - me dijo como si nada tomándose un yogur.

Si - dije cautelosa.

-¿Y? - dijo esperando que dijese algo más.

-Lo tiene Charlie - frunció el ceño y la boca, y salió de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

Peyton y yo nos miramos sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus necesidades; las de Charlie solo las sabía él, las de Renee consisten en compras, compras y más compras. Oímos sus gritos mientras poníamos la mesa de la cocina para cenar.

_-Siempre es lo mismo, cuando Isabella cobra te quedas el dinero como si solo fuera tu hija. También es la mia y necesitaba de ese dinero, Charlie._ - gritó Renne.

_-Deja de decir tonterías, yo soy el hombre de la casa, doy quien manda. Me lo tiene que dar a mi. ¡Llevo los pantalones de la casa!_

_-Si no te los puedes poner solo. ¡No sirves para nada! Eres un maldito inútil, solo estas aquí para ser mantenido. No traes dinero a casa porque no trabajas y encima a los que trabajan no les dejas mantenerlo._

_-Es tu culpa que esté así, ahora te toca mantenerme y cuidarme, y ni eso haces. Eres una mala esposa y mala madre, además de mala mujer._

_-¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido! Debería mandarte a la mierda y buscarme a otro mejor_ - explotó Renee.

_-¡Pues hazlo!_ - junto a las palabras de mi...de Charlie se escuchó el portazo que dio Renee al salir de la casa - _Irte con otros hombres es lo mejor que sabes hacer_ - continuó gritando Charlie - _¡Zorra!_

Después de eso vino un silencio sobrecogedor. Peyton miraba fijamente su plato sin probar bocado, me acerqué a ella y la abracé contra mi pecho y al cabo de segundos sentí sus lágrimas y temblores.

-¿Hasta cuando Bella? ¿Hasta cuando vamos a tener que soportar esto? - me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Solo hasta que termines tus estudios y tengas un buen trabajo y te compres un departamento.

-Entonces te iras a vivir conmigo - dijo más entusiasmada.

-Sí - murmuré poco convencida.

Después de cenar, llevarle la cena a Charlie y guardársela a Renee, nos fuimos a dormir. Mañana era sábado, no trabajaba en la empresa pero era mejor dormir mucho porque por la noche trabajaba en un bar-discoteca durante el turno de tarde. Primero bar y por la noche discoteca.

Me tumbe en la cama que compartía con Peyton con el corazón en un puño al recordar cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Mis padres siempre discutían, desgraciadamente todo empezó a raíz del accidente de Charlie. Antes éramos una familia unida, Charlie trabajaba de policía en Nueva York; Renee prefería ir a las reuniones de té con sus amigas y volver para hacer la comida con la ayuda de Cecelia, nuestra antigua asistenta. Charlie nos trataba como si fuéramos la cosa más importante de su vida, Peyton y yo nos sentíamos afortunados de los padres que teníamos. Terminé mis estudios de secundaria y entré a la universidad para estudiar enfermería.

Hace año y medio, a comienzos de mi segundo año de universidad decidí venir a visitar a mis padres. Pero nada más entrar oí los gritos, lo que me extrañó porque nunca discutían gritando así, si es que lo hacían.

_-¿Cómo has podido mentirme en algo así?_

_-Hemos estado contigo todos estos años, has visto crecer a nuestras hijas..._

Oí objetos volando

_-¡Cállate!_

Oí los pasos de Charlie

_-Charlie no me puedes dejar hablando sola_

Los pasos de Renee

_-¡Te la puedes quedar!_

_-Maldito seas_

Oí a mi padre cayendo por las escaleras...

_-¡NO!_

Oí a mi madre bajando las escaleras apresurada y después silencio.

Recuerdo que vi a Charlie al pie de las escaleras de mármol de nuestra antigua casa, rodeado de un charco de sangre. A Renee a su lado llorando y a mucha gente en mi casa. Se que Peyton ese día no volvió a casa y yo no recuerdo donde pasé la noche solo que después de eso nada volvió a ser normal.

Charlie no pudo volver a trabajar porque había quedado inválido. Al principio con su pensión nos las arreglamos bien pero comenzaron las hostilidades entre mis padres, las discusiones, las deudas, las lágrimas...A los 6 meses tuve que dejar la universidad para buscar trabajo y un mes después nos embargaron la casa familiar de los Swan. Tuvimos que buscar un apartamento más barato y en un barrio de mala muerte, Renee dejó de ir a las reuniones porque sus "amigas" le habían dado la espalda y empezó a trabajar en la perfumería. Se despreocupó de nosotras completamente y yo me hice cargo de Peyton. Charlie cada vez estaba más amargado y al cabo de un tiempo empezó a tratarnos mal e insultarnos, se estaba haciendo adicto al alcohol y en ocasiones salía con sus nuevos amigos que no tenían ninguna pinta de decentes.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la situación iba a peor, si antes ya discutían mucho, ahora lo hacían continuamente y a la menor excusa, y eso estaba afectando a Peyton. Charlie estaba empeñado en que cuando Peyton acabase sus estudios empezase a trabajar, pero no lo iba a permitir, no quería esta vida para ella. Quería que estudiara y se graduara y tuviese un buen trabajo, pero sobre todo quería que saliera de esta casa.

En cuanto a mi, tenía pensado seguir trabajando hasta que Peyton se fuera. Cuando se fuera a la universidad, yo buscaría otra casa y retomaría mis estudios universitarios.

En cuanto al amor, esperaba encontrar a mi príncipe azul algún día. Pero en este momento, eso estaba en el último puesto en mi lista de prioridades.

* * *

**Hola, hola¡**

**Como veis vengo con una nueva historia, muchos pensaréis: "¡¿Otra?! ¿y las demás?"**  
**No voy a dejar ninguna historia, con la ilusión que me hacen continuarlas todas, pero debéis entender que me estoy organizando. Por supuesto Destino esta en primer lugar .**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado la historia y si es así, decírmelo y me animaré a continuarla. No tengo pensado hacer a la típica Bella débil que hace todo lo que Edward le diga, pero tampoco la rebelde sino una persona humana con su propio pensamiento y razonamiento.**  
**Como veis en esta situación tan difícil sabe lo que va a hacer en el futuro, pero eso no significa que se vaya a desentender de sus padres completamente porque a pesar de todo los quiere.**

**Besitos, espero vuestro reviews. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Sayna C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

* * *

"_**Capítulo 2"**_

Suspiré harto del discurso de mis padres. Siempre era lo mismo:_ "Que si ya es tiempo de que te cases" "Que si quiero tener más nietos" "Que si un rey necesita a su reina"_

-Hijo - mi madre apoyó su mano en mi hombro - Sé que este ultimátum no te complace pero tienes que entendernos, sólo estamos viendo por el futuro del pueblo...y por el tuyo. - me dijo con voz maternal.

-Edward...- empezó mi padre.

-O me caso o me casáis. Es eso, ¿no? - apretó los labios y guardó silencio - No amo a Aasiyah*, padre.

-Solo tienes que conocerla, convivir con ella y con el tiempo...

-¿Acaso solo vosotros podéis enamoraros y elegir a la persona que queréis a vuestro lado para toda la vida? Papá tú elegiste a mamá como tu esposa pero no me permites que elija a la mía - le eché en cara.

-No te impido nada, Edward. Pero eres el heredero del trono, tienes que darle una reina y un heredero al pueblo.

-No mando sobre mi corazón - siseé.

-Tú tiempo se acaba, soy el rey y tengo que actuar como tal.

Con esas palabras salió de mis despacho y mi madre le siguió después de darme una mirada de aliento. Ellos eran los reyes de Dohail, un país árabe rico en minerales y petróleo, lo que quería decir que era un reino con bastante dinero. Yo era el heredero al trono, tenía una hermana, Rosalie, que era un año menor que yo. Se casó con el heredero del trono de Francia, Emmett Charles McCarthy II a los 17 años y ya tenía 3 hijos.

Se había casado joven porque, tradicionalmente, los príncipes y princesas de Dohail se tenían que casar a los 17 años. Yo ya tenía 24 y seguía soltero hecho que preocupaba a mis padres y los había orillado a darme un ultimátum: O encontraba a la mujer adecuada en menos de 6 meses o me casaba con la mujer que ellos habían elegido, Aasiyah.

Aasiyah era hija del ministro de fomento de Dohail. Había estado estudiando en el extranjero y hacía poco más de dos años que había vuelto para casarse con un buen hombre, como era tradición en su familia. ¡Y qué mejor hombre que el príncipe del país!, oígase el sarcasmo.

Que Aasiyah hubiese mostrado una mínima de interés en mi motivaba a la constante presión que ejercían mis padres sobre mí. Durante el próximo mes y si era posible el siguiente , tenía pensado pasarlo en Estados Unidos y hacer de paso un seguimiento de algunos negocios del país. Me sentía ahogado en mi casa y pretendía irme dentro de cuatro días y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir.

_**Días después...**_

Me encontraba ya instalado en mi apartamento de Nueva York. Había llegado ayer en la noche y había descansado lo suficiente. Sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Edward, ¿dónde estás? - me preguntó directamente mi amigo.

-En casa, dónde quieres que esté - le dije con ironía - me estas llamando al fijo, Josh - oí su risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Al grano, salgamos hoy - me dejé caer en el sofá perezosamente.

-No me apetece.

-No seas aguafiestas, así no encontrarás a tu chica ideal a tiempo - gruñí molesto. _"¿Es que no podía descansar ni un día de ese tema?" _pensé.

-¿Quién?

-Tú, Riley, Kellan y yo. ¡Los cuatro mosqueteros! - se rió él solo de su gracia durante casi dos minutos seguidos. Esperé en silencio a que se le pasara la tontería mientras sacaba la ropa que me iba a poner - De acuerdo - risa - vale, vale - carcajada - Vale, ya. Dios, que risa.

-¿Ya? - pregunté poniendo el manos libres para quitarme la ropa.

-Si, ya está - suspiró fuertemente - En media hora pasamos a por ti, pero trae tu coche, ya sabes por si acaso - me lo imaginé moviendo las cejas insinuante y rodé los ojos.

Me bañé, me cepille los dientes y me afeité en tiempo record. Al terminar me puse un pantalón negro con una camisa gris que tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de vestir negra.

Al cabo de unos minutos llamaron diciéndome que bajara. Revise que estuviera todo bien cerrado, conecte la alarma y en cuanto salí tenía a un guardaespaldas detrás de mi y a otro en un coche negro aparcado detrás del mio. Bufé y rodé los ojos desesperado y resignado a la vez.

Cerca de mi auto estaba el descapotable de Josh en el que estaban él y Riley, un chico rubio de ojos azules y que una chica calificaría como "macizo". En otro coche estaba Kellan, cualquiera que lo viera se cagaria de miedo y no se equivocarían. Era alto - casi dos metros - musculoso, ojos negros pero cabello rubio y era buen parecido, digo yo. Aun así, si le provocabas podrías acabar mal gracias a sus palabras mordaces y sus manos gigantes, pero cuando lo conocías te dabas cuenta de que era un buen tío.

Josh, en cambio, era todo lo que uno no se esperaba de su nombre. Generalmente, cuando oyes el nombre de Josh te imaginas a un chico a lo Ken; rubio, ojos azules o a un tipo whisky de cabellos negro como el carbón y ojos oscuros. Pero no era ni rubio ni moreno.

Era pelirrojo.

Si, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes al igual que yo. Eso sí, no era tan alto rondaba el 1.70-1.75. Tenía una alegría y un carisma que sorprendía a la gente, sobre todo a las chicas. Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Menos mal, pensábamos que te había tragado el armario - rió mientras ponía en marcha el coche - Tio, tardas en arreglarte más que una mujer. Tal vez seas de la otra acera y no lo sabíamos. - me miró divertido mientras le fulminaba con la mirada - Eso explicaría porque no tienes novia oficial a los 24 años siendo hijo de padres exigentes. Espero que no te enamores de mi.

Entré en mi Aston Martin dando un portazo. Aferré el volante con fuerza y me dispuse a tranquilizarme, en ocasiones, Josh me sacaba de quicio. Condujimos por la ciudad hasta llegas a un local llamado "El séptimo cielo". Había bastante gente dentro así que nos costó encontrar una mesa vacía. Estuvimos hablando de todo y nasa, también hablamos sobre mis padres pero zanjé el tema lo más rápido que pude. como una hora después se acercó una camarera con una libreta.

Tenía el pelo negro con mechas azules y ojos castaños. Era menuda, pechugona y bonita, tenía un piercing en la nariz y los labios pintados de rojo.

-¿Qué desean? - dijo amablemente.

-Tu nombre estaría bien - atacó Josh.

-Kate ¿Qué van a tomar? - dijo más seca. Le dijimos nuestros pedidos pero Josh no se rindió y siguió preguntándole cosas, ella simplemente le respondía con palabras cortas.

-Podrías darme tu número - sugirió él.

-No.

-Ah, ya. Quieres el mio, ¿no? - sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la extendió. Kate le miró y después se dio la vuelta largandose. Estuvimos riéndonos de él durante minutos - Reiros, reíros. Pero el último, ríe mejor - dijo con una sonrisa malvada y calculadora.

Miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrar a una mujer hermosa, una perfecta para mi. Vi varias que me estaban mirando, gente bailando, sentada hablando o en la barra tomando algo. Me fijé en una mujer que estaba sentada en ella tenía el pelo por los hombres, era rubia y de cuerpo escultural. Llevaba un vestido de color verde de tirantes por las rodillas, que a partir d la cintura caía libremente.

La miré mientra hablaba por teléfono, era una mujer hermosa con todo en su sitio, sus piernas eran largas, cintura pequeña y pechos grandes, sus labios eran finos y rojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa levantándome para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Kellan con una sonrisa pícara, sonreí de lado.

-De caza, amigo.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su lado vi como dejó el teléfono de lado y se sentó mejor.

-Hola.

-Hola - me senté a su lado muy cerca - Toma - me extendió un vaso que tenía cerca pero lo rechacé enseñándole el mio.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? - preguntó con gesto sensual.

-Buscar a mi media naranja o diversión - respondí pícaro.

-Me gusta la diversión - se acercó más a mi.

-¿Sin compromiso?

-Sin compromiso. - sonreí complacido y tomé un trago de mi bebida.

-Edward - extendí mi mano.

-Irina ¿Quién eres? - por un momento me tensé pero después me di cuenta de que no sabía quien era en realidad.

-Edward Masen, empresario.

-Irina Denali, abogada. -continuamos con nuestras manos unidas, acariciándonos mutuamente.

-¿Porque estas tan sola, Irina? - sonrió y se acercó a mi. Me besó en los labios primero lentamente y después con pasión. Nos separamos para respirar y en eso sentí algo frío recorrer mi espalda. al girarme me encontré a un hombre con expresión apenada y el vaso que sostenía vacío.

-Lo siento - me dijo - De verdad que no era mi intención - dijo con acento algo afeminado - Buscaré a alguien que te limpie un poco, cariño.

Pestañeé al darme cuenta de que estaba coqueteando conmigo a pesar de que hace segundo me había tirado la bebida en mi espalda. Vi como Mark, mi guardaespaldas se acercaba pero con un gesto lo detuve, no era para tanto.

-Deberías mirar por donde vas - nos has interrumpido, idiota - le dijo Irina.

-Note preocupes, no pasa nada - intenté tranquilizarla.

-¿Que no pasa nada? Este maldito mariposón te ha manchado la camisa, nos ha interrumpido y encima te ha echado los tejos.

-Un, gracias - respondió el rubio - Me llamo Jackson Miurh, un gusto a los dos.

Irina hizo una mueca mientras que yo solo intentaba que no se me mojaran los pantalones.

-¡Bella! - gritó Jackson - Una de mis chicas te limpiará eso y tendréis bebidas gratis durante toda la noche. - alcé una ceja con si comentario.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? - pregunté nada convencido casi jactándome.

-Soy el dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera. ¡Bella!

En eso llegó una muchacha de unos 20 años, cabellos largo y castaño en una coleta, ojos chocolates, labios carnosos y rojos. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y de estatura alta, alrededor de 1.70.

-¿Si, Jack? - dijo con voz cansada.

-Atiende a estos señores, márcales con el cuño, tienen bebidas gratis toda la noche. Y si puedes encontrar algo con lo que limpiar el desastre que he montado aquí sería perfecto. - le dijo señalándole mi camisa, ella al verla suspiró sonoramente y asintió. Cuando estaba a punto de irse Jackson la llamó de nuevo - Alegra esa cara no vayas a poner tristes a los jóvenes.

Ella intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca, fue a por un trapo que mojó con agua y se acercó de nuevo. Me entregó el pañuelo y mientras me limpiaba con la ayuda de Irina, Bella buscaba algo en los cajones. Cuando lo encontró se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron conmigo por primera vez y fue como si se acabase de percatar de mi presencia.

Me miró fijamente durante unos minutos, como si la hubiera deslumbrado. Alcé una ceja en señal de "¿Qué pasa?" y pareció que eso junto a las palabras de Irina la devolvieron al mundo real.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí parados toda la noche, así que ¿te mueves? - Irina estaba resultando mucho más desagradable de lo que imaginaba.

Bella se acercó y cogió la mano a Irina marcándola con la palabra_ "Free". _Después sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrer la zona que estaba en contacto con su piel y al parecer ella también lo sintió porque me soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tomaréis? - preguntó sin mirarnos.

-Yo un Martini, ¿y tú, Edward? - me preguntó intentando recuperar la complicidad pero no estaba por la labor, me interesaba más esa chica de morena y de aspecto cansado.

-Un whisky en las rocas. - Miré como sus caderas se balanceaban lentamente mientras hacía su trabajo. Irina hablaba sin parar pero no estaba escuchándola, realmente solo asentía.

-Aquí tienen - nos dió las bebidas y se fue a atender al otro extremo de la barra.

-¿Entonces qué?¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Irina una vez nos tomamos las bebidas.

-Porque no me das tu número y ya te llamaré - la miré viendo su cara de incredulidad - Ahora mismo se me han ido las ganas de fiesta - le señalé mi camisa mojada.

-Pero...

-No te lo tomes a mal Irina, pero me quiero ir a casa...SOLO - enfaticé, apretó los labios y me dio una sonrisa forzada. Cogió una servilleta en la que anotó su teléfono. Me lo metió en el bolsillo mientras me daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Llamame, no lo olvides - vi como se dirigía a la salida moviendo sus caderas provocativamente. Me giré de nuevo a la barra buscando a la morena pero no la vi. Pedí un refresco para que no se me subiera el alcohol a la cabeza pero no me atendió ella. La busqué alrededor del local por si estaba atendiendo alguna mesa pero no la vi por ningún lado. Volví a la mesa de mis amigos donde estaban Josh, Riley y una rubia a su lado.

-¿Y Kellan? - pregunté sentándome en el sillón.

-Bailando - me contestó Josh ya que Riley estaba ocupado chupándole la campanilla a la rubia.

-¿Quién es esa? - señalé con la barbilla en dirección a la parejita.

-No lo sé ni me importa mientras Riley no se mosquee por no haber mojado. - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú no tienes chica? - le pregunté dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa. sacó un papel con un número de teléfono apuntado y me lo restregó por la cara con una sonrisa triunfante.

-El que ríe el último, ríe mejor - me reí con él. Josh podía ser realmente pesado cuando quería una cosa y en esta ocasión, quería a Kate, la camarera . ¿Dónde estabas antes? Te perdiste mi jugada maestra.

-No me digas que le has seguido por todo el local rogándole - ¡no podía ser tan patético!

-¡No, como crees! L esperaba en la barra donde daba los pedidos y hablaba con ella - apoyé un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y le miré durante unos segundos. Me acabé cansando y rodeé los ojos - ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada

Miré a la pista y vi una cabellera marrón, me erguí imperceptiblemente del sillón intentando ver su rostro. Pero cuando me iba a levantar para dirigirme a ella se giró permitiéndome ver su rostro. No era ella.

-¿Y tú?¿A quién has deslumbrado hoy? - sonrió pícaro.

-He estado hablando con una chica que estaba muy buena y me ha dado su número.

-¿Y porqué estás aquí? Llévatela a casa - tenía que admitir que Josh había sonado un imbécil.

Ignoré su comentario.

-Peor no le presté demasiada atención. Había una camarera preciosa, las únicas palabras que

crucé con ella fueron que iba a pedir pero...

-¿No estarás intentando robarme a la chica, no? - me interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

-OTRA camarera - aclaré - Era guapa pero no solo eso me llamó la atención, había algo en ella que...era como si...veía que... - balbucee - No se como explicarlo, Josh - le miré a los ojos - pero sentí que era ella. Aunque te parezca una locura ya que no se ni su apellido - me miró pensativo.

-Así que te has pillado por una camarera que no conoces...¿Es una moda? - lo miré extrañado - Porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo - se carcajeó, rodé los ojos y sonrió - Volveremos otro día, mañana si es posible, no puedes ser porque es domingo, - pensó en voz alta - pues el otro o el otro y encontraremos nuestros amores perdidos - dijo dramáticamente.

-No te pases - le señalé con el dedo.

Más tarde Kellan y Riley se habían ido a sus casas acompañados de sus chicas y Josh y yo nos habíamos ido solos. Ya en la cama no pude dejar de pensar en Bella ni un minuto.

La encontraría.

Porque era ella.

* * *

**Hola,**

**aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, se que muchas están ansiosas del encuentro pero aún faltan dos capítulos por lo menos. Pero si sois buenos puedes que seas el próximo, ya se verá. Espero que os haya gustado porque estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, ¡y no me he olvidado de Destino!**

**Nos vemos en Destino o la semana que viene.**

**Besos, **

**Sayna C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

**"**_**Capítulo 3"**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta rosa con el logotipo del bar en el que trabajaba: "El séptimo cielo". Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me puse un poco de lápiz de ojos y cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

-¡Me voy! - grité dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¡Vale!

Caminé hasta la parada del autobús y una vez dentro, busqué asiento mientras el transporte s movía bruscamente debido a los baches del camino. Me senté al lado de una chica de unos 15 años que estaba escuchando música con los cascos. Saqué mi iPod,_ Hero_ de Mariah Carey empezó a sonar. Me encantaba esa canción, aunque fuera antigua, la letra decía que buscaras a tu héroe interior. Me servía para seguir adelante.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo. Estaba agotada, hoy no trabajaba en la empresa pero no había parado quieta desde me había levantado. Me había despertado temprano para buscar un trabajo para los domingos, el único día de la semana que no trabajaba. Peyton tenía que pagar la matrícula del nuevo año y nuestros padres no querían pagarlo ya que su educación obligatoria había acabado. Yo no quería que dejara sus estudios así que yo le pagaría la matrícula.

Podría utilizar los 10.000 dólares que Tanya me había dado pero quería guardarlo para nuestro futuro. La universidad de Peyton, el apartamento que quería alquilar... Necesitábamos ese dinero para volver a empezar así que tenía que encontrar trabajo para pagarle la matrícula y que continuara estudiando.

Bajé a cinco manzanas del bar, cuando llegué había gente tomando café y conversando. Solo se estaba utilizando una parte del local, la otra era para la noche cuando se abriera la discoteca. En la barra estaba Esteban, mi compañero de trabajo. Yo trabajaba hasta las cuatro de la mañana pero el terminaba a las diez de la noche, cuando abría la discoteca.

Entré a la sala de empleados y dejé mis cosas en la taquilla. Me vi en el espejo mientras me ponía el delantal negro. Tenía una cara de muerta horrible, las ojeras estaban cada vez más marcada y mis ojos mostraban mi cansancio tanto mental como físico. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, quería que todo acabase ya.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me sobresalté al sentir la mano de Kate en mi hombro - Lo siento, no quería asustarte - me miró apenada, negué.

-No pasa nada - moví el cuello cansada - solo estoy cansada.

-No deberías trabajar tanto.

-Pues estoy buscando trabajo - dije mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-¿Vas a dejar el bar? - dijo emocionada - No me malinterpretes, no es que no te quiera aquí pero si encuentras algo mejor debes aprovecharlo. - sonrió y entró en la barra para coger su delantal.

-En realidad es para los domingos - dije mordiéndome el labio, cogí mi libreta de pedidos.

-¿No hablarás en serio? - se puso seria.

-Kathy, - suspiré - necesito el trabajo.

-Bella, no puedes trabajar tanto. De lunes a viernes empiezas a las cinco de la madrugada y terminas a las seis de la tarde, preparas la cena y limpias...

-Peyton me ayuda.

-Los sábados - continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada - te levantas limpias, preparas la comida de todo el día vienes a trabajar y llega a tu casa a las cinco de la mañana. El domingo es el único día en el que realmente descansas y ni eso porque tienes que soportar a tus padres - apreté los dientes llena de rabia.

-No sabes lo que es encargarte de tu propia familia. Peyton necesita pagar la matrícula, necesita material, libros... - negué - Necesito el trabajo.

-Esteban - llamó Kate - Habla tu con ella. ¡Quiere otro trabajo! - exclamó.

Esteban me miró compasivo y me abrazó contra su pecho.

-No te sobrepases - me susurró.

-¿Qué?¿Solo le vas a decir eso? Va acabar enfermándose - gritó exasperada Kate.

-Déjala - le dijo Esteban, Kate empezó a trabajar enfurruñándose. Suspiré y me dirigí a darle el relevo a Victoria.

-Adios, Bella - se despidió una vez se cambió - Y descansa - susurró en mi oído.

¿Qué pasaba hoy?¿Tanto se me notaba? Seguí con mi trabajo atendiendo las mesas y entregando pedidos. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche Esteban se fue y yo ocupé su lugar en la barra dejando el resto de las mesas a las demás camareras. En unos minutos se abriría la discoteca y se llenaría de gente y trabajo.

-Preparada para sufrir otra noche - gritó Helen alegremente al otro lado de la barra entregándome uno de los últimos pedidos.

-No se porque te alegras, esto es un infierno.

-Te pagan bien - señaló Helen. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos negros, alta, esbelta y bastante simpática.

-A ti, mona. Eres la cuñada lejana del jefe - le dijo Kate mordaz, ellas dos no se llevaban bien, a Kate le parecía que era una enchufada y no se merecía la cantidad de dinero que cobraba y Helen pensaba que Kate era una puta celosa, palabras textuales.

-Ya se que te encantaría serlo tú pero perdiste tu oportunidad - le contestó Helen.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que hice un casting par la bruja mala pero tú me ganaste. Ya sabes, las características de una bruja: mentirosa, rastrera - le sonrió arrogante - ZORRA - señaló.

-No hablemos de zorras porque...

-¡Basta! - las interrumpí, me miraron sorprendidas, normalmente me iba y las dejaba discutir hasta que alguien las separaba - Estoy harta de vuestras discusiones. Callaos ya, todos sabemos que nos os llevais bien así que no os miréis ni habléis NI insulteis. - las señalé viendo como se lanzaban dagas con los ojos - ¡Argh!¡Es como si hablase con niñas pequeñas! - me pasé una mano por el pelo y me acordé que lo tenía en una coleta, le dí a Helen el pedido - Kate, ves a atender ese lado de la barra. - Una vez se fue Helen atacó.

-Es insoportable, ¿cómo la aguantas? - preguntó.

-Porque no discuto con ella cada 3 segundos. Lleva el pedido.

El local estaba lleno, tenía el trabajo hasta arriba, los chicos y chicas abarrotaban la barra para pedir sus bebidas. Desgraciadamente, solo estábamos Helen y yo, Kate estaba atendiendo las mesas.

-¡Bella! - oí un grito, sabia de quien se trataba pero estaba demasiado ocupada para servirle su _Margarita. _- ¡Bella!

Suspiré sonoramente y disculpándome me dirigí donde estaba Jackson, mi jefe. Era un hombre delgado, alto y rubio de bote, lo único bonito de su cara eran sus ojos miel. Bueno, no es que fuera feo, pero las formas que hacía con la cara al hablar lo afectaban bastante. Mejor callado.

-¿Si, Jack?

-Atiende a estos señores, márcales con el cuño, tienen bebidas gratis toda la noche - le miré con una ceja alzada, debía de estar borracho porque era el hombre mçás egoísta y tacaño que había conocido en la vida - Y si puedes encontrar algo con lo que limpiar el desastre que he montado aquí sería perfecto - me señaló la camisa del hombre, suspiré al imaginarme que había sucedido: sus intentos de ligoteo. Me dispuse a irme cuando Jack me volvió a llamar - Alegra esa cara, no vayas a poner tristes a los jóvenes.

"Como si se fijaran en eso" pensé viendo como una paraje se comía el uno al otro.

Hice un intento de sonrisa y fui a buscar un trapo. Lo mojé con agua y se lo entregué al hombre girándome a buscar el cuño que no lo encontraba. Finalmente lo encontré en el cajón de los cubiertos y me giré para cuñárles y seguir mi trabajo. Fue entonces cuando vi al hombre más guapo del mundo, es como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido y solo estuviera él.

Él y su cabello rebelde y cobrizo, su camisa mojada que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes que te encandilaban, su interminable altura y su piel morena. Me alzó una ceja interrogante.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí parados toda la noche, así que...¿Te puedes mover? - me dijo la mujer chasqueando los dedos en mi cara. Ella era...bellísima, la pareja perfecta para él. Sentí mi ánimo decaer de nuevo. Cogí su mano y la marqué con la palabra _"Free". _Al coger la mano de él me fijé en lo suave y a la vez varonil que era pero lo que me obligó a soltarlo inmediatamente fue una especie de corriente eléctrica que me recorrió entera.

Les tome nota de sus pedidos y me apresure a servirlos y alejarme al otro lado de la barra. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo y vi que me miraba fijamente, me sonrojé.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con una sonrisa Helen.

-Nada - pero mi mirada me traicionó mirando en su dirección, ahora hablaba con la rubia.

-Ah. Tienes buen gusto - dijo pícara - Pídele su teléfono - me animó.

-No - susurré asustada - Y no se te ocurra hacer nada, - la señalé - lo digo en serio. Ahora no tengo tiempo para una relación.

-Nunca tienes tiempo - me recrimino sirviendo un vaso de _Gin Tonic _- Pero podrías darte el gusto de liberar tu cuerpo., ya sabes - movió su cadera insinuante a la vez que se mordía el labio de forma sexy llamando la atención de varios chicos.

-no me hace falta eso y como he dicho: ahora no es momento para una relación tanto amorosa como sexual - le aclaré al ver que iba a protestar - Ha empezado mi descanso - me fui a la sala de empleados y me recosté en el sofá. Me puse el despertador para dentro de una hora, que era cuando se acababa mi descanso y me dormí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? - preguntó Helen cuando cerramos.

-No hace falta...

-La llevo yo, paso por allí de camino a mi casa - le dijo Kate.

-Pero yo se lo pregunté primero y...

-No, otra vez no por favor. - me pase las manos por la cara- Basta, parad. -Me miraron con incredulidad y abierta. - Kate, vamos - esta sonrió con victoria - Helen muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, otro día quizás.

-No pasa nada - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Kate. Subimos a su auto en completo silencio. Kate conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera. La miré de reojo y vi que fruncia los labios fuertemente.

-Sueltalo.

-¿El que?- respondió sin mirarme.

-Quejate, grita y haz la pataleta que haces siempre - le dije mirando la ventana.

-Yo no hago pataletas, es más, no pienso decir nada - me dijo indignada, alcé las cejas a la ventana - ¡Arg! - gruñó. _Ahí vamos _- Es la mujer más falsa del mundo - la miré.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? - dije cansada.

-No quiere a Garret, solo lo esta utilizando . - la miré estupefacta.

-Vale que te caiga mal Helen pero decir eso es demasiado. No digas cosas que no sabes - le recriminé.

-Lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Estoy segura que no le ama, es una falsa. Solo le hace creer que siente algo por él por interés. - paró en un semáforo en rojo y me miró desafiante - Yo la vi, Bella.

-¿Qué? - fruncí el ceño.

-La vi besándose con otro.

-¿Helen?¿Engañando a Garret? No puede ser Kate, estarás equivocada porque...

-Sé lo que vi y lo que no vi es fácil imaginarlo, tampoco me iba a quedar a mirar - rió poniendo en marcha el coche.

Garret y Helen llevaban juntos poco más de dos años, el tiempo que llevaba Helen trabajando en el bar. Siempre los había visto tan enamorados y unidos, y que Helen le estuviera engañando era difícil de creer, pero si Kate lo había visto... No creo que ella mintiera en algo así.

Kate me dejó en la puerta de mi casa despidiéndose hasta el próximo sábado. Entré en mi casa lo más silenciosamente que pude. Al pasar por la sala vi a mi madre dormida en el sofá con una almohada y la televisión encendida. Apagué la televisión y la tapé con la manta que había en el sillón. Entré en mi cuarto y me desvestí para darme una ducha, al terminar me metí en la cama y puse el despertador para las 9:00.

Sentí el sol en mi rostro y me removí incómoda. Espera...¿El sol en mi rostro? Me levanté rápidamente y miré mi reloj, eran las 14:23.

-No, no, no, no - me puse un pantalón de chándal encima de mis shorts y corrí a la cocina para encontrar a mi madre y a mi hermana comiendo.

-Hey. Buenos días dormilona - saludó Peyton y se levantó para ponerme un plato de arroz.

-Hola, siento haberme dormido - me disculpe sentándome en la mesa.

-No te has dormido - rió Peyton dejando mi comida delante de mí - Yo he apagado tu despertador, ayer llegaste muy tarde tenías que descansar. - me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se que no estamos pasando un buen momento - dijo mi madre de repente mientras comíamos - También se que últimamente no nos vemos mucho pero no sabéis como me alegro que a pesar de todo sigáis unidas. - se levantó y nos abrazó a ambas por los hombros. - Aunque no lo creáis os quiero, nenas - nos miró con los ojos emocionados.

No teníamos estas muestra de afecto de mi madre desde el accidente. Nos besó en la frente y nos frotó cariñosamente los hombros, después se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y terminamos de comer en silencio. Ya entrada la tarde Renee salió diciendo que llegaría tarde. Le pregunté a Peyton por Charlie y me dijo que había salido con sus amigos.

-¿Vemos una película? - propuso mi hermana, lo pensé por un momento.

-Si, por que no - nos vestimos y bajamos al _Videoclub _a alquilar una película.

-¿Qué tal esta? - me enseñó la caratula con el título de _"Dos rubias de pelo en pecho"_ en la que aparecía dos hombre negros disfrazados de dos chicas blancas y rubias.

-Nah, ya la he visto. - puso morritos pero me negué.

Seguimos buscando películas y comentando otras. Finalmente cogimos tres: _"Todos las días de mi vida", "Los juegos del hambre"_ y _"Saw 6"_. Una de amor, otra de acción y otra de miedo, suficiente para pasar la tarde. También fuimos al supermercado y compramos refrescos, papas, chucherías y palomitas.

-¿Cúal vemos primero? - preguntó Peyton despejando la mesa de centro de la sala. Saqué unos platos y unos vasos, y los coloqué en la mesa.

-No se - me tiré en el sofá y cogí los DVD's - Podríamos ver_ "Saw 6" _primero y quitárnosla de encima. Después pues..._"Los juegos del hambre"_, ¿no? - la miré esperando su respuesta, asintió y cogió el paquete de palomitas para meterlo en el microondas.

-Y acabamos con la triste y hermosa historia de amor**: **_"Todos los días de mi vida" _- rodé los ojos.

-Sí, así es - me levanté y fui a por una manta grande, que compartiríamos.

Al volver al salón Peyton ya había puesto la película y me esperaba sentada con el cuenco de palomitas en su regazo. Me senté a su lado y me quité los zapatos, subí las piernas en el sofá y nos tapamos empezando a ver la _peli. _

_**Muchos, muchos, muchos minutos después...**_

-¿Tú también estás llorando? - se mofó Peyton. Estábamos viendo _"Todos las días de mi vida" _y Leo estaba desesperado porque parecía que Paige no le iba a recordar nunca e iba a empezar una relación con su antiguo novio. - ¡Dios, Bella!¡Es una película! - exclamó demasiado alto.

-Shhh, estoy viendo la película - centré de nuevo mi mirada en la pantalla, llorando a lágrima viva. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Peyton se limpiaba las mejillas. Sonreí. Ni ella se podía resistir a llorar.

Y decían que los duros no lloraban. ¡Ja!

_¡Que gran mentira!_

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Jajaja, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de "DSAPYLQ", espero que os haya encantado. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes y quizás algún Edward por ahí. Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis que es importante para mi.**

**Besitos, nos vemos.**

**Sayna C. ¡ESPERAD!**

**PD:Como estoy de humor hoy, os voy a dejar un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

"_-Perdone, estoy interesada en el puesto de camarera - me miró extrañada pero después sonrió._

_-Claro, [...]_

_-¿Bella? - me giré para ver a una chica muy guapa de cabello negro y..."_

**¡TARÁN! Hasta ahí suficiente, si queréis más en el próximo capítulo. Ahora si...**

**Besitos,**

**Sayna C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

"_**Capítulo 4"**_

* * *

Me abrigué más a mi chaqueta y caminé más deprisa. Era miércoles, hoy había salido más temprano de mi turno y aproveché para buscar otro trabajo. Peyton había comenzado las clases, ya estaba matriculada pero aún había que terminar de pagar la matrícula y comprar los libros.

Al pasar por un escaparate vi un cartel que decía: "_Se necesita camarera/o_". Miré el establecimiento y me dí cuenta de que era un Starbucks. Decidí entrar y preguntar, total, no perdía nada. Me acerqué al mostrador y pregunté a la chica que servía.

-Hola.

-Hola - contestó terminando de servir el pedido y diciendo - Siguiente.

-Perdona, estoy interesada en el puesto de camarera - me miró extrañada pero después sonrió.

-CLaro, déjame y llamó al encargado - se giró y cogió un teléfono que estaba en una mesita y habló.

-¿Bella? - me giré para ver a una chica de cabello muy rizado y negro, ojos marrones y bajita. Estaba con un chico alto y esbelto, guapo, rubio y de ojos castaños - ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-¡Maysun! No te veía desde... desde hace años. - nos abrazamos y me presentó al chico con el que iba, que resultó ser su novio.

-Este es Adam, cariño ella es mi mejor amiga del instituto.

-Encantado de conocerte - me dio un beso en la mejilla que le devolví.

-Igualmente - sonreí.

-Señorita, - me llamó la chica del mostrador - El encargado vendrá en un momento - me dijo amablemente, asentí.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con el encargado? - preguntó Maysun.

-Estoy buscando trabajo.

-Oh - comprendió.

-Y si es tu mejor amiga, ¿porque habeís estado tanto tiempo sin veros? - preguntó curioso Adam.

-Bueno creo que todo se juntó, ¿no? - rió mirándome - Yo me fui a estudiar a Londres, ella se quedó aquí y como sabes la universidad te exige mucho. Aún así nos mandábamos algún que otro e-mail pero hace más o menos un año que no recibo ni un mísero "_Hola_" - me recriminó pero con una sonrisa, la miré con disculpa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Maysun.

-Señorita - me giré para encontrarme con un hombre joven, peli**-**negro, alto y de ojos negros - Soy Paul, el encargado.

-Isabella Swan - le tendí la mano - Estoy buscando trabajo...

-De camarera, si. - sonrió y extendió la mano hacia una puerta - Si pasas por aquí te haremos una entrevista - asentí, miré a Maysun.

-Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también - dijo alegre - Mira, - rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un boli - ¿Adam, tienes papel? - este rebuscó hasta encontrar un trozo de papel arrugado y se lo tendió. - Aquí tienes mi número, llámame y quedamos un día de estos.

Cogí el papel y después de despedirnos seguí a Paul a su oficina. Me preguntó por mis estudios y antiguos trabajos.

-Actualmente tengo dos trabajos - le conté, frunció el ceño - De lunes a viernes trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde en la empresa ADLAD...

-¿ADLAD? - preguntó curioso.

-Asistentas de Limpieza a Domicilio - expliqué.

-Ah. ¿Y el otro trabajo?

-Los sábados por la tarde-noche trabajo de camarera en un Pub - volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿cuando pretendes trabajas aquí?

-De lunes a viernes puedo trabajar a partir de las seis o los sábados por la mañana y los domingos jornada completa. - dije desesperada, sabiendo que se iba a negar.

-Si te diera el trabajo para digamos... durante la semana, terminarías más o menos a las doce de la noche - me explicó.

-No importa - me apresuré a contestar.

-Isabella... Si trabajas tanto acabarás agotada y no rendirás bien.

-Pues puedo trabajar durante el fin de semana. Los sábados y domingos. Por favor, necesito el trabajo. - me miró con lástima durante unos segundos, suspiré y me levanté, no quería su lástima - Gracias por todo.

-No he dicho que no te lo vaya a dar - se levantó también.

-No hace falta que lo digas - abrí la puerta.

-Tendrás que estar a las 8:00 en punto aquí, los sábados hay mucho trabajo así que terminarás a las 14:00. Y los domingos puedes venir a las 12:00 y terminarás a las 17:00.

-Lo dices en serio - le miré incrédula, me sonrió.

-No me decepciones, Isabella. -asentí y salí del despacho después de organizar todo el papeleo.

Al llegar a casa me bañé y me puse el pijama. Después me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Peyton haciendo la cena.

-Hola.

-Ah, hola. ¿Cuándo has llegado? - alcé las cejas.

-Hace ya rato, ¿no me has oído? - me extrañé. Sonrió y me señaló los auriculares que tenía en la mano. - Ah, Ya. - me acerqué a ayudarla con la cena.

-He hablado con la directora

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - me interesé.

-Quiere que opte por una beca.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Pey! - la felicité.

-Verdad que si. Tenemos que hacer un examen y después una especie de entrevistas personales. La primera convocatoria es en diciembre. No todo el mundo puede optar por la beca.

-Lo se, has tenido mucha suerte - le abracé.

* * *

**N/A: Pensaba dejarlo aquí pero he dicho: **_**"Sería ir demasiado lento" **_**Así que... ¡Seguimos!**

* * *

Llevaba seis semanas trabajando en Starbucks, tiempo suficiente para cobrar y pagar el resto de la matrícula de Peyton y comprarle los libros.

Hace una semana me habían subido el sueldo y yo había decidido dejar el trabajo en el bar. Cuando se lo conté a Kate me felicitó y me dijo que se alegraba por mi. Trabajaba durante viernes,sábado y domingo en el Starbucks pero aún mantenía mi trabajo de limpiadora.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunté al chico de enfrente de mi.

-Ángel.

Escribí su nombre en el vaso y le pregunté a su compañera. Después les puse los Frappuccino y se los dí.

-Siguiente.

-Quería un Frappuccino - me quedé helada, era cierto que no había pensado mucho en él pero había ocupado todos mis sueños y ahora lo tenía delante de mi. Reaccioné al darme cuenta de que estaba esperando.

-Lo siento - me disculpé avergonzada - ¿De que lo quieres?

-De café. ¿Y tú? -entonces me di cuenta de que iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules y cuerpo menudo.

-Un chocolate caliente para mi y Frappuccino para Jasper - le dijo pendiente de su móvil. - Edward, ahora vuelvo.

-¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó.

-Jazz está solo en el coche. Me voy con él no vaya a ser que le pase algo. - se rió y se fue.

Me dí la vuelta rápidamente y preparé los vasos.

-Yo te he visto antes - me dijo cuando dejé dos vasos delante de él.

-¿Ah, sí? - pregunté nerviosa. Se me quedó mirando mientras preparaba el chocolate caliente.

-¡Claro! - chasqueó los dedos - Tú eres la camarera.

Me puse tan nerviosa que acabé tirando el chocolate por el mostrador, salpicando un poco la camiseta que llevaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - me apresuré a limpiar la mesa y a salir para intentar limpiar la camiseta.

- No pasa nada - se apartó aún más de la mesa. Menos mal que no había más gente detrás de él - Al parecer siempre acabo empapado cuando estoy cerca de ti, y siempre acabas limpiándome - nos reímos suavemente.

-De verdad, lo siento - de nuevo me quedé prendada de sus ojos.

-Podrías recompensarme - se acercó más a mi.

-¿Cómo? - susurré deslumbrada.

-Ven conmigo a comer.

-Mi turno no acaba hasta las 14:00. No...

-Sí - insistió - Paso a recogerte más tarde. Podríamos ir a un restaurante que está al final de la calle, ya veremos después. - sonrió. Cogió lo que quedaba del chocolate (que era bastante) y los otros dos vasos, y dejó un billete de 50 dólares en la mesa.

-Tú cambio - le dije cuando se dispuso a irse.

-No importa - y desapareció.

Me quedé estática durante no se cuantos minutos. Era más guapo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa...todo era mejor a la luz del día. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver y ahora tenía una cita con él...

Espera...¡Tenía una cita con Edward! ¿Porque era una cita, no? Me pasé la mano por el pelo en vano, ya que lo tenía en una coleta. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como comportarme. Hacía tanto tiempo que no quedaba con un chico que me sentía una completa principiante.

-Isabella, ponme este pedido, por favor. - me dijo Jennifer sacándome de mis pensamientos - A entrado un grupo de turistas y necesito ayuda - me señaló la cola que se había formado en unos instantes.

Me dispuse a hacer el pedido que me había dado Jennifer, pero cuando iba a poner el granizo este se había acabado.

-Jenny, se ha acabado el granizo. Voy a re-cargarlo, vale.

-Vale, date prisa.

Después de rellenarlo y esperar unos minutos le dí el pedido y me dispuse a atender a otro. Los turistas eran franceses y su inglés no era muy bueno pero yo sabía francés así que hablé con ellos en su idioma.

-_Merci _- me agradeció el último.

-_De rien _- contesté.

-Uff, hacía tiempo que no teníamos tanto trabajo - se apoyó en la mesa. Me froté la casa asintiendo y miré la hora.

Las 13:55.

-Voy al baño.

Cerré la puerta y me miré en el espejo. Cogí el peine de mi bolso y me peiné lo mejor posible e intenté maquillarme un poco: lápiz de ojos y protector labial. Suspiré y salí de nuevo después de coger mis cosas. Al salir no le vi fuera y me entristecí un poco.

-Me voy - le dije a Jennifer, esta asintió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al traspasar la puerta choqué de lleno con Edward, que me miraba sorprendido primero y con picardía después. Acercó el rostro a mi mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Intentando huir? No soy tan horrible.

-Re-realmente no creí que fueras a venir - le confesé.

-Tienes que saber una cosa de mi, cariño. Siempre cumple lo que prometo y como puedes comprobar he venido. ¿Vamos? - me indicó el camino.

-De acuerdo - sonreí.

* * *

-Y... ¿tienes novia? - pregunté directamente.

-No.

-¿Y la rubia del otro día? - pregunté desconfiada.

-Ah esa, la conocí en ese mismo momento pero no funcionó - le quitó importancia.

-¿Y la morena de hoy?

-¿Alice? - rió - Es una amiga de la familia. Ha venido a verme con su marido, Jasper. - ¡Por supuesto! y yo que estaba segura de que era su esposa o algo así y que Jasper era el hijo de ambos.

-Oh - dije sonrojándome.

-¿Qué ocurre? - sonrió.

-N-nada - tartamudeé sonrojándome más.

-Venga, dime.

-Bueno... Es que creía que Alice era tu _esposa_ y Jasper vuestro _hijo_. - contesté con un hilo de voz.

Se carcajeó.

-¿Jasper? ¿mi hijo? - rió - Nació unos meses antes que yo así que creo que es un poco difícil que sea mi hijo - bromeó.

-No te burles de mi - dije fingiendo estar molesta pero una risas se escapó de mis labios.

-Vale, vale - se relajó suspirando fuertemente - ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tienes novio?

-No - reí con desgana - No he tenido... tiempo para encontrar uno.

-Es una indirecta - me susurró.

-¡No! - exclamé alterada pero me calmé al ver su sonrisa - De verdad que no he tenido tiempo pero ahora estoy más libre.

-Y otra indirecta - me señaló.

-¡Edward! - se carcajeó arrastrándome con él.

Continuamos hablando de muchas cosas. Me contó que era empresario y que su país natal era Dojail, en Oriente. Me contó que su madre se llamaba Esme y su padre Carlisle, que tenía una hermana llamada Rosalie que estaba casada con un Inglés y tenían tres hijos. Yo en cambio no le conté mucho, no quería que supiera que trabajaba de "señora de la limpieza" ni que mi vida familiar era pésima.

-Ya no trabajas en el Pub - afirmó.

-No, ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunté.

-Digamos que me he dejado caer un par de veces por allí y no te he visto - dijo tranquilamente. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y con fuerza.

-Me has buscado - musité sorprendida, acercó más su rostro.

-Siempre te he buscado - me dijo en voz baja y mirándome fijamente a los ojos - Cuando te encontré te dejé escapar pero eso no volverá a suceder.

Sentí como la emoción y las ilusiones invadian mi pecho pero intenté contenerlas. Apenas nos conocíamos, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro pero había una conexión bastante fuerte entre nosotros. Acercó más su cara a la mía y cuando nuestros labios se iban a tocar mi mirada viajó por el reloj del restaurante.

¡Mierda!

Peyton me iba a matar, tenía una reunión de padres en media hora y su colegio estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Lo siento, - me aparté antes de que lograra su objetivo - me tengo que ir. - frunció el ceño y se apartó. Saqué mi cartera para pagar mi comida.

-Ni se te ocurra, Bella. Yo te he invitado, yo pago.

-Puedo pagarme la comida yo misma - repliqué.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo - me miró con los ojos brillantes - Quédate unos minutos más.

-No puedo, tengo una cita importante a la que no puedo faltar.

-Yo te llevo - dijo levantándose y dejando dinero para la comida.

Nos metimos en un _Aston Martin_, un coche obviamente caro. Me sentí cohibida, se notaba que Edward tenía mucho dinero y yo no creía en las relaciones entre distintas clases sociales.

Durante el camino al colegio de Peyton hablamos de cosas banales pero sobre todo Edward me preguntó cosas sobre mi vida.

-Mi hermana se llama Peyton.

-¿Tienes una hermana?¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecisiete casi. Ahora voy a una reunión de padres de su instituto - le informé arrepintiéndome en seguida.

-¿Por qué no van tus padres? Es su responsabilidad. - le miré frunciendo el ceño - No me mal interpretes, no es una crítica sino una observación.

-No te preocupes - le tranquilicé - Es que... es que es complicado, Edward - susurré sin mirarle. Se produjo un leve silencio.

-Bella, mírame - me agarró la mano - Sé que no nos conocemos prácticamente de nada pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, que te escuchen o algo yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias, - le agradecí de corazón - pero no quiero hablar de eso - él asintió comprensivo.

-Cuando quieras.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, mantuve la mirada en su rostro memorizando sus rasgos. A medida que nos íbamos acercando Edward fruncía más el ceño. Al llegar me miró con los labios apretados.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí? - le miré extrañada.

-Por supuesto. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Este no es un lugar seguro, Bella - hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Puedes irte si temes que te pase algo - me quité el cinturón y cuando iba a abrir la puerta me cogió del brazo.

-No me preocupo por mi sino por ti - fruncí el ceño.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, no nos conocemos de nada- bajé del coche sin mirarle pero cuando me dí la vuelta lo tenía en frente.

-No puedo evitarlo. Yo no elijo de quien preocuparme. - musitó - Bella...

-¡Bella! Llegas tarde - Peyton se acercó corriendo pero a medida que se acercaba iba amainando el paso - Hola, soy Peyton.

-Edward- se dieron dos besos en la mejilla.

-Bella la reunión está a punto de empezar.

-Si. - miré a Edward - Me tengo que ir, gracias por traerme. Me ha gustado volver a verte.

-A mi también. - sonrió - Y me gustaría que volviera a ocurrir. - se acercó más a mi y cogió mi mano.

-Pey, ves yendo yo ahora voy. - le dije, me miró cómplice y desapareció con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Suspiré.

-Podríamos vernos el martes a la hora del almuerzo. Yo te recojo en tu casa y...

-¡NO! - medio grité - Yo trabajo el martes. Todo el día.

-Pero descansarás para comer, ¿no?

-No... bueno si pero como en el trabajo - frunció el ceño pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿No tienes tiempo para comer? Si quieres...

-Edward, Edward...Yo te llamo y te digo cuando puedo.

-De acuerdo. - rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y me lo entregó - Este es mi número, estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Te llamaré - sonreí. Edward se acercó lo suficiente para besarme pero solo dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adiós - se despidió.

-Adiós - susurré.

Contuve la respiración hasta que desapareció por la calle. Suspiré fuertemente mirando al cielo. ¡Qué día Dios! A pesar de todo, me sentía eufórica y sabía que era por Edward. Sonreí y entré en el colegio para la reunión de padres.

* * *

******¡**Hola**!**

**Cuanto tiempo verdad, pero estaba en época de exámenes y ya sabéis entre eso y la falta de inspiración pues he tardado un poquito... ¡Pero solo un poquito!**

**Pero aquí esta el tan esperado momento ¡se encontraron por fin! Y ya os adelante que tengo el próximo capítulo listo pero tengo que pasarlo a ordenador. Espero vuestra opiniones, de eso depende el rumbo de la historia.**

**Besitos,**

**Sayna C.**

**P.D: Sheky23, ya sabes quien es la morena, jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado y cuéntame cuanto. Bueno ahora si, ¡ adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

"_**Capítulo 5"**_

* * *

-¡Peyton, no estires tanto! - me quejé por décima vez.

-Quedate quieta o la desaré y volveré a empezar de nuevo. - me amenazó mirándome a través del espejo con el peine en la mano.

Suspiré pesadamente y dejé que continuara arreglándome el pelo. Finalmente me había animado a llamar a Edward, llevaba toda la semana indecisa entre llamarlo o no hacerlo. Habíamos quedado el domingo por la tarde, o sea, hoy, porque era la única tarde que tenía libre. Y este era el motivo por el cual ahora mismo Peyton estaba peinándome.

-¡Ya está! - exclamó apartándose de mi - Mirate rápido mientras te saco la ropa.

-Puedo sacármela yo - la miré mal, no era un bebé para que me tratara así.

Peyton rió y continuó buscando ropa en el armario. Rodeé los ojos y me miré en el espejo, estaba bastante bien. Peyton me había hecho una coleta alta con mi propio pelo y había dejado un poco de pelo fuera de modo que parecía un flequillo de lado.

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh? - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Te dije que confiaras en mi, ahora supongo que te podré arreglar siempre que vayas a salir...

-No me gusta tanto, no tienes tanta suerte, Pey. - me levanté y cogí la ropa que me había sacado. Se trataba de unos pantalones _"pitillos"_ color crema, una camiseta blanca, un polar de punto del mismo color y una botas militares negras - Gracias.

Me vestí y me maquillé de manera suave. Volvía a sentirme como una adolescente normal, de esas que salen con sus amigos, no tienen responsabilidades, se quejan de las clases y se ponen nerviosas cuando tienen una cita... Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, observé mi rostro en el espejo, me veía más es que estuviese enferma pero ni mi rostro ni mi mirada parecía tan cansada como antes. Vi a través del espejo ha Peyton apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te ves diferente - se acercó a mi y me miró a través del espejo - Como antes.

La abracé feliz durante quien sabe cuantos minutos. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar, o eso esperaba.

-Bella, yo también te quiero pero, ¿sabes que hora es? - me separé de ella sobresaltada. Cogí mi chaqueta, mi bolso y me despedí de mi hermana.

Cogí un taxi que me llevaría a la zona del centro. Edward se había ofrecido a recogerme pero me había negado, no quería que viera el barrio en el que vivía.

Cuando llegué al Starbacks, nuestro punto de encuentro, lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi apoyado en su coche hablando por teléfono. Aún no me había visto, así que me podía permitir admirarlo un par de minutos.

_"Está más guapo que hace una semana, ¿es eso posible?" _Pensé observándole. Iba vestido de manera informal, su cabello estaba igual de desordenado pero seguía igual de impecable. Edward sonrió cuando me vio acercarme a él.

-Hola - saludó viniendo a mi encuentro.

-Hola - nos dimos dos besos, después subimos al coche para ir a algún lugar - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Te dije por teléfono que era sorpresa - contestó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Estuve insistiendo durante un rato y, aunque por momentos Edward me distraía preguntándome cosas sobre mi y mi semana volvía a la carga presa de la curiosidad. - Ya casi llegamos.

-Pues si estamos por llegar dime - me quejé - ¡Venga!

-Nop.

-Edward...

-No, queda poco ya lo ceras - fingí que me enfurruñaba cruzándome de brazos, le miré cuando oí su risa. Eran como campanillas, tan suave y estaba tan guapo cuando reía - Lo ves, ya hemos llegado.

Aparqué delante de una heladería que estaba en el campo. Eran esas zonas en las que iban las familias a pasar tiempo libre, como un parque. Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir.

-Que caballeroso - bromeé mientras nos dirigíamos a la heladería.

-Tengo que dar buena impresión - me siguió la broma - No, pero mi madre le daría un ataque si se enterara que no te trato como debo - me contó, sonreí satisfecha cuando me abrió la puerta de la heladería.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? - pregunté cuando estábamos en la mesa con nuestro helado.

-Comer un helado - me dijo como is fuera obvio, rodeé los ojos - De acuerdo, esta es mi heladería favorita y pensé que te gustaría venir aquí y después hacer un picnic en el parque.

-En realida me ha gustado - me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

-Me alegro - sonrió y nos terminamos de comer el helado.

Me contó anécdotas de cuando era pequeño en las que casi siempre hacía travesuras junto a su hermana Rosalie, o con Alice, y con su amigo Jasper.

-¡Teníamos a todos de cabeza! - reímos sin parar mientras me contaba.

-En una ocasión, -comencé - cuando tenía unos diez años y mi hermana seis, mi madre nos dejó en el jardín solas mientras jugábamos a la pelota. El balón salió disparado por la valla al chutarla Peyton y yo la obligué a ir a por él. - reí entre dientes - Mientras tanto me fui a jugar con mis muñecas, dos horas después mi madre nos trajo la merienda pero Pey no había vuelto aún y cuando mamá me preguntó por ella yo solamente le dije que no lo sabía. - Edward alzó las cejas - ¿Qué?¡Era una niña, tenía miedo! Bueno que por la noche nuestra vecina la trajo de vuelta, resulta que se había quedado a jugar con Brooke, la hija de la vecina, después de encontrar la pelota. Se quedó diciendo que mi madre la había dejado.

-¡Que par de mentirosas que sois! - se carcajeó, me sonrojé un poco mirándole molesta fingida.

-No éramos unas mentirosas, solo nos protegíamos a nosotras mismas - me excusé - Todo el mundo lo hace alguna vez, ¿no?

-Vale, vale - suspiró relajándose y se levantó - Vamos - me extendió la mano.

-¿A dónde? - pregunté emocionada.

-A dar un paseo - contestó ofreciéndome su maravillosa sonrisa.

Después de coger la cesta del picnic del coche, caminamos por el parque hablando de nosotros, conociéndonos. Me contaba cosas de sus estudios, de su país y de sus padres, que eran personas muy importantes. Le conté que fui a la universidad para estudiar enfermería pero que lo deje hace un año.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó curioso.

-Es complicado - mantuve mi vista ne la gente del parque, la brisa moviendo mis cabellos me daban la sensación de libertad.

-Es la segunda vez que me contestas eso. Puedes contármelo, Bella. - se acercó más, le miré con una sonrisa triste.

-Más adelante - asintió y se hizo un breve silencio.

-Y dime, ¿cuándo me presentarás a tus amigos?

-¿Para que quieres conocerlos? - pregunté curiosa.

-Mi amigo Josh se interesó por tu compañera, la del mal genio...

-Kate - aseguré con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, estaría bien que quedásemos todos juntos - dijo - Tú me presentas a tu amiga y yo te presento a mi amigo...

-¿Quieres que hagamos de celestinos? - reí.

-Puede - nos reímos por nuestra conversación.

Esa fue la primera cita de muchas. Me llevó a sitios impresionantes de Nueva York, a algunos yo ya había ido en el pasado y a otros eran nuevas experiencias. Durante estas semanas llegamos a conocernos mejor que nadie, incluso conocí a Josh. Fue una semana después de la cita del parque en una cena entre Josh, Kate, Edward y yo, en la que Kate me estuvo echando miraditas y diciendo comentarios de doble sentido que me hacían sonrojar.

-¿Porqué lo tenías tan escondido? - me preguntó cuando estábamos en el baño.

-No lo he escondido - la esquivé.

-No me has hablado de él en ninguna de las veces que hemos hablado - alzó las cejas.

-Kate, no lo vi necesario...

-Bella, - dijo seriamente - tienes novio, eso es importante - casi gritó.

-¡Shhh! - la callé mirando alrededor - No es mi novio.

-¡Venga ya! - se jactó - Solo falta que te pida que te cases con él.

-No crees que primero me tendría que pedir que sea su novia - guardé mis cosas dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿Qué? Espera - me cogió del brazo al salir del baño - ¿No te lo ha pedido aún? ¡Dios Bella estamos en el siglo XXI, pídeselo tú!

-No - dije entre dientes - me da vergüenza.

Volvimos a la mesa a terminar de cenas y esa misma noche, cuando me acompañó al taxi, me lo pidió. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que si.

_Semanas después..._

-Bella.

-Humm - murmuré sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Nuestra relación iba de viento en popa. Edward se había convertido en el hermano mayor de Peyton, esta lo adoraba. Habíamos salido muchas veces y había conocido a todos sus amigos y él a los míos, menos a Maysun, con la que había mantenido el contacto y se había vuelto a convertir en una hermana para mí.

-Quiero conocer a tus padre, nunca me has hablado de ellos y tengo curiosidad - me tensé aún apoyada en su pecho . Tampoco se en que trabajas durante la semana - me aparté de Edward sentándome recta - ¿No vas a contestarme? - preguntó después de minutos en silencio.

-Tengo miedo - susurré bajando la mirada.

-¿De que, cariño? - me acarició el cabello cariñosamente.

-De que te alejes de mi cuando sepas la verdad - pude ver como fruncía el ceño acercándose más a mi.

-Hey - susurró alzándome el rostro - ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

-De mi familia, de mi vida... Cuando seas todo puede que te decepciones bastante.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo no soy de una familia adinerada, Edward. Hace unos dos años, mi padre tuvo un accidente, antes de que eso ocurriera Charlie trabajaba de jefe de policía pero como quedó en silla de ruedas no puedo continuar. Bueno no quiso continuar - me callé respirando hondo - Renee, mi madre, nunca había trabajado no tuvo necesidad pero cuando empezamos a pasarlo mal no tuvo más opción. Meses después perdimos la casa y yo tuve que dejar la universidad y trabajar. - Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada, escuchando atentamente - Encontré... encontré trabajo en la empresa de limpieza, trabajo allí de lunes a viernes. Cuando me preguntaste porqué no iban mis padres a la reunión te dije que era complicado. Ellos adoran a Peyton pero no tienen tiempo para encargarse de ella como debe ser y a mí no me molesta en absoluto cuidarla.

-¿Ya tí? - preguntó.

-¿A mi qué? - le miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A ti quien te cuida, Bella? - dijo con voz profunda. Sentí mis ojos aguarse y un nudo formarse en mi garganta, intenté sonreirle pero me salió una mueca.

-Ya tengo edad de cuidarme sola. - susurré.

-Todo el mundo necesita que alguien le cuide - pestaneé intentando no derramar las lágrimas pero lo único que conseguí fue que rodaran por mis mejillas - Yo te cuidaré.

-¿Y quien te cuidará a ti? - me sorbí la nariz.

-Espero que tú, mi madre ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones. - rió pero después se puso serio - Ahora que estamos en confesiones me gustaría contarte una cosa - le miré curiosa.

-¿El qué? - fruncí el ceño.

-No te lo quería contar antes porque no sabía hacía donde iba encaminada esta relación, ademas quería que me conocieras a mi y no al príncipe.

-¿Príncipe? - me aparté de Edward mirándolo fijamente - ¿De que estás hablando?

-Bella... - tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, me quedé un poco hipnotizada - Soy el príncipe de Dojail y mis padres los reyes - me quedé estática observándole fijamente y dejé escapar una risita.

-Gracias, Edward - frunció el ceño confundido -Gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor pero no hace falta que inventes esas cosas - me miró serio.

-No es ningún invento Bella - mi sonrisa desapareció ante su semblante.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Era un príncipe? No, él no podía ser... ¿O si?

_"Todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de mi llegada en cuanto se enteraron que mi madre estaba embarazada de su primogénito"_

_"Teníamos a todo el mundo de cabeza"_

_"Espero que tú, mi madre ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones"_

_"Soy el príncipe de Dojail..."_

_"No te lo quería contar antes porque no sabía hacía donde iba encaminada esta relación..."_

_"Soy el príncipe de Dojail..."_

_"No te lo quería contar antes porque no sabía hacía donde iba encaminada esta relación..."_

_"Soy el príncipe de Dojail..."_

_"...Dojail..."_

-¿Que tú qué? - chillé mirándolo fijamente, se acercó ofreciéndome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo nuestro no cambiará, si es lo que te preocupa - me acarició la mejilla mirándome a los ojos.

-¿No lo entiendes, Edward? - dije incrédula - Eres un príncipe y yo una chica normal, muy normal.

-¿Y? - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo que "y"? Esto no es un cuento de hadas ni una película. En tu país habrá reglas, costumbres y todo eso - gesticulé con las manos desesperada - Somos diferentes.

-Tu corazón late como el mio, - me dijo arrodillada delante de mi, que seguía sentada en el sofá - Tienes extremidades, ojos, boca... Somos iguales. Mientras no seas un extraterrestre - rió sin ganas y me miró dulcemente - Yo te quiero, Bella. ¿Me quieres?

Le miré dudosa, no es que no estuviera segura de si le quería. Sabía que le quería, pero me sentía tan insignificante a su lado. ¡Ahora incluso más que antes!

-¿Me quieres? - insistió ante mi silencio.

-Si.

-Entonces no tienes que pensar en nada más. - me besó la frente y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome y dándole a _play_ a la película que había pausado momentos antes.

Durante los días siguientes estuve como ausente, incluso Charlie me preguntó que me ocurría. No había vuelto a ver a Edward pero habíamos hablado por teléfono o por mensajes de texto. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien pero no sabía si podía contarle a Kate que Edward era príncipe así que solo le dije que era alguien MUY importante. Aun así, su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Ya se que es un príncipe, me lo ha contado Josh - dijo tirándose en mi sillón - Bella, no pienses en eso solo disfruta de él.

-Kate, es un puto príncipe. ¿De verdad crees que, en el hipotético caso de que esto fuera más serio y me presentara a sus padres, estos me aceptarían? - rodó los ojos un poco exasperada.

-QUe les den a todos, ¿él te quiere? - preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Es lo que me ha dicho - susurré sonrojada.

-¡Entonces, ya está! - alzó los brazos al cielo dramáticamente, suspiré cansada. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿O era yo la que lo complicaba todo?

.

.

.

-Quiero verte - le dije.

-_Lo se cariño. ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarte? _- sugirió.

-¿Si? De acuerdo - exclamé demasiado feliz para pensar.

-_Hasta ahora._

-Adiós. - colgó, metí el móvil en mi bolso y me cambié rápidamente de ropa. Cuando estuve lista caí en la cuenta de algo: Edward nunca había venido aquí. ¿Cómo llegaría?

Estaba pensando en bajar las escaleras rápidamente y esperarle unas cuadras más adelante cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo voy! - avisé.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré de frente a Edward que tenía el ceño fruncido. Contuve la respiración alarmada, ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? - tartamudeé.

* * *

**¡Hola mis amores! Se que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar pero quería disfrutar de mis vacaciones en pleno, además he adelantado mucho y ya tengo los próximos dos capítulos y he empezado el tercero. Por lo tanto, no tardaré tanto en actualizar a partir de ahora, solo tengo que pasar los capítulos al ordenador y **_**voila**_**, capítulo nuevo.**

**Bueno, os deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien que tengais muchos regalos y lo más importante que hayáis pasado un buen momento en familia. ¡Ah!, también que hayáis ido mucho de fiesta y hayáis bailado, disfrutado, bebido y ligado. ¡Viva la navidad, viva la fiesta y viva 2013! Espero que este año sea mejor que el pasado y todos seamos felices.**

**Muchos besos y ¡nos vemos!**

**Sayna C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

**"_Capítulo 6"_**

* * *

**EPOV**

Suspiré agarrándome el puente de la nariz. Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando, durante este último mes y medio no había habido más que problemas en la empresa. Jasper Whitlock y Alice Brandon habían venido desde Dojail para ayudarme a solucionar todo.

Los padres de Alice eran los mejores amigos de mis padres desde que tengo memoria, y Jasper siempre fue mi confidente y mejor amigo. Ambos trabajaban para la empresa que estaba en la capital del país, habían venido porque les había llamado para que buscásemos solución al problema. Cogí el teléfono móvil que estaba sonando.

-¿Si?

_-¿Edward? Soy Alice._

-Alice, ¿cómo estás? - pregunté.

_-Bien, pero ese no es el caso. Llamo para avisarte que mañana iremos todos juntos a desayunar _- alcé una ceja y reí.

-¿Avisar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo planes?

_-Vamos, Edward... _- dijo con voz burlona - _Estoy segura de que ahora mismo estás en la oficina, así que dudo que hayas tenido tiempo para hacer planes._

-Alice, mañana es viernes.

_-¿Y?_

-Trabajo, - dije como si fuera obvio - como tú.

_-Venga_ - se quejó - _La crisis ya ha pasado. Te prometo que por la tarde vamos a la empresa para repasar el informe. Además he invitado a los chicos y a las Robinson _- estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, Alice - suspiré - ¿A que hora?

_-A las 9:00_ - dijo más animada - _No te retrases, eh._

-Vale, nos vemos mañana. Salúdame a Jasper y dile que se está convirtiendo en una nenaza.

_-¿Porqué? _- preguntó extrañada.

-A salido antes del trabajo para ir de compras contigo, y no es la primera vez.

_-Eres un tonto._ - dijo -_ Hasta mañana._

-Hasta mañana.

Recogí mis cosas y apagué el ordenador. Una vez deje todo arreglado me fui a casa.

* * *

-Es la chica perfecta.

-¿Cuando nos la vas a presentar?

-No se, Vicky. Si esto va por donde yo quiero, pronto. - contestó Josh.

-¿Y tú, Ed? Me han contado que has sido víctima del amor a primera vista - se burló Riley.

-Bueno... - dije avergonzado - No la he vuelto a ver. Ni si quiera cruzamos más de dos palabras.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Edward - me dijo Alice - Tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? - le pregunté.

-Se tuvo que ir a no se donde. Vendrá más tarde.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el club. Después de desayunar los chicos nos animamos a una partida de tenis y las chicas se fueron a la piscina.

-¿Tus padres te siguen presionando? - cuestionó Kellan pasando la pelota.

-Con todo esto de la crisis se han olvidado un poco, lo que es un alivio porque ese asunto empezaba a agobiarme.

-Lo que ocurre es que espera encontrarse a _"Cinderella" _- se burló Josh.

-Ah, si. Tu... ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Riley.

-Bella.

-Estás esperando a tu Bella - soltaron una carcajada.

-Ya, vale. Llevamos burlándonos de él desde que nos lo contó - me defendió Kellan calmándose.

-Gra...

-Quieres que vayamos al bar a buscarla. Tal vez deberías comprarle unos zapatos de cristal o algo así. - continuó doblandose de risa.

-Idiotas - musité tirándole la pelota a Kellan, pero solo conseguí que se riera más todavía - No tiene gracia.

-Si, si que la tiene - rodé los ojos y esperé hasta que se calmaron y pudimos continuar el partido.

Después de perder contra Josh y Riley nos fuimos a bañarnos y ponernos ropa limpia. Al salir fuimos a los asientos de fuera a esperar a las chicas-

-¿Dónde vamos a comer? - preguntó Carla.

-Podríamos ir al centro - sugirió Marta, su hermana.

-¿Al restaurante que fuimos con Natalie?

-¡Si, estaba todo buenísimo! - exclamó dando saltitos.

-Pues ya está, nos vamos - se apresuró Kellan, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Porque tienes tanta prisa _gordi_ - se burló Vicky.

-¡Hey! - exclamó ofendido - No estoy gordo. Todo esto son músculos, nena, y mira que te gustan - susurró pícaramente.

-Si, claro. Estás bueno Kellan pero eres demasiado infantil e inmaduro para mi - y con esto salió por la puerta moviendo sugerentemente las caderas. Palmeé el hombro de mi amigo.

-Olvidala, Kellan. Llevas años detrás de ella y siempre te rechaza.

-Caerá, Edward - me miró fijamente con una sonrisa - Te lo digo yo.

-Bueno tú sabrás. Nos vemos más tarde.

Me despedí de todos y me fui al coche junto con Alice y Jasper, que acababa de llegar.

-Edward, pasa por un Starbucks.

-¿Dónde voy a encontrar un Starbucks, Alice?

-Allí hay uno, ¿ves? Me apetece chocolate caliente.

Aparqué a un lado y salimos dejando a Jasper en el coche.

-¿Y? - pregunté sin mirarla.

-Me preguntó por ti - asentí - También me preguntó si había alguna mujer - abrí los ojos mirándola alarmado.

-No le habrás contado lo de Bella, ¿verdad?

-¡No! - me miró molesta - Me ofende tu poca confianza. Se tener tacto en algunas cosas, ¿sabes?

-Lo se, no te enfades, pero ya sabes que ese tema es... - busqué la palabra adecuada - _complicada._

-Si, me doy cuenta por tu cara de vinagre - rió.

-S_iguiente._

-Hola, quería un Frappuccino - miré Alice que se había quedado mirando el móvil. Miré a la chica sin verla realmente, se había quedado parada.

-Lo siento. ¿De que lo quieres?

-De café. ¿Y tú? - le pregunté a Alice.

-Un chocolate caliente para mi y un Frappuccino normal para Jasper. Edward, ahora vuelvo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Jazz está solo en el coche. Me voy con él, no vaya a ser que le pase algo. - se rió y se fue, rodee los ojos y me entretuve mirando todo el establecimiento pero la chica me llamó la atención.

-Yo te he visto antes - dije en voz alta cuando se giró.

-¿Ah, si? - _esa voz_.

_Era ella._

-¡Claro! Tú eres la camarera.

Entonces ví como se le caía el chocolate en la mesa y este salpicaba en mi camiseta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - cogió un pañuelo limpiando la mesa. Después salió y limpió mi camiseta.

-No pasa nada - le resté importancia, estaba tan feliz que todo lo demás era nada - Al parecer siempre acabo empapado cuando estoy cerca de ti, y siempre acabas limpiándome - nos reímos suavemente.

-De verdad, lo siento.

-Pdrías recompensarme - sugerí acercándome a ella.

-¿Cómo? - susurró, sonreí torcidamente.

-Ven conmigo a comer.

-Mi turno no acaba hasta las 14:00. No...

-Si - La interrumpí - Paso a recogerte más tarde. Podríamos ir un restaurante que está al final de la calle, ya veremos después - me sentía feliz, como un niño vasos, saqué un billete de mi cartera y lo puse en la mesa.

-Tu cambio - sonreí y la miré de espaldas.

-No importa.

-¡Edward! - chilló Alice - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó mirando mi camiseta manchada. Sonreí como un bobo entregándole los vasos y sentándose en el lado del conductor. Miré el reloj y eran las 12:20, tenía tiempo suficiente para lo que tenía planeado - ¡Edward!

-¿Qué? - miró a Alice inquisitivo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - volví a sonreír y me giré completamente en el asiento para encararla.

-Fue Bella.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Jasper asomando su cabeza por el hueco entre los asientos - ¿Tu Bella?

-Si, trabaja en el Starbucks.

-¿Y cómo has acabado _así_?

-Cuando la reconocí se pudo un poco nerviosa y se le calló el chocolate en la mesa manchándome - Alice arqueó una ceja - La he invitado a comer.

-Oh, Edward. ¡Eso es maravilloso! - exclamó Alice - Tengo tantas ganas de conocerla.

-No, Alice. La he invitado a comer conmigo. A solas - aclaré y me senté bien para arrancar el coche.

-¿Qué pasa con la comida? - preguntó.

-Puedo comer con vosotros cualquier otro día.

-Pero...

-Ya os presentaré, ¿vale? - hizo un puchero pero asintió resignada. Le despeiné el cabello con la mano derecha, se quejó pero acabó riendo conmigo y con Jasper.

Aparqué a un lado de la entrada del restaurante y entramos. Ya todos estaban allí sentados esperando.

-Hola, chicas - saludé Alice y Jasper se sentaron.

-¿Qué te duele que no te sientas? - preguntó Josh.

-Es que no me quedo.

-¿Qué No puedes irte.

-Lo siento pero me ha surgido algo.

-Si es algo de la oficina... - empezó Marta.

-no, lo que ocurre es que se ha encontrado con Bella y van a comer juntos.

-¿Bella? - se extrañó Vicky.

-La chica que le trae loco a Edward - aclaró Kellan pícaro.

-Callaté - le golpeé en el brazo mientras los otros reían.

-Hey, ¿porqué no la traes aquí? - preguntó Riley como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea de su vida.

-Hmmm... Porque no - me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Lo que ocurre es que quiere estar a solas con ella - soltó Kellan.

-Exacto - le dí la razón.

-¿Qué quieres hacerle, pillín? - preguntó con su sonrisa de pervertido, las demás rieron su broma y añadieron sus propios comentarios inadecuados.

-Sois... ¿Sabeís que? Da igual, que os den, me voy. - me dí la vuelta siguiendo mi camino.

-Edward, Edward - Josh se había levantado y se había interpuesto en mi camino - Si vamos a conocerla deja un poco de ella, semental. - le miré mal y le aparté de mi caminó fingiendo enfado. Una vez en el coche no pude aguantar la risa.

-¡Están como una puta regadera! - me carcajeé.

Pasé por el banco para hacer unas diligencias y después llamé al restaurante para hacer la reserva, y aunque no hacía falta, quería asegurarme. Aparqué a un lado del Starbucks, abrí la puerta cuando alguien chocó contra mi. Era Bella.

-¿Intentando huir? No soy tan horrible. - sonreí.

-Re-realmente no creí que fueras a venir.

-Tienes que saber una cosa de mi, cariño. Siempre cumplo lo que prometo y como puedes comprobar he venido. ¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo. - subimos al coche y nos fuimos.

* * *

-¿Y... tienes novia? - su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, no me esperaba que fuera tan directa.

-No - sonreí.

-¿Y la rubia del otro día?

-Ah esa, - moví mi mano restándole importancia - la conocí en ese mismo momento pero no funcionó.

-¿Y la morena de hoy?

-¿Alice? Es una amiga de la familia. Ha venido a verme con su marido, Jasper.

-Oh. - se sonrojó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-N-nada - tartamudeó.

-Venga, dime.

-Bueno... Es que creía que Alice era tu _esposa_ y Jasper vuestro _hijo_. - musitó, no pude evitar reir.

-¿Jasper? ¿mi hijo? Nació unos meses antes que yo así que creo que es un poco difícil que sea mi hijo - bromeé.

-No te burles de mi - dijoe finguiendo estar molesta pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vale, vale - se relajó suspirando fuertemente - ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? - preguntó confundida.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No. No he tenido... tiempo para encontrar uno.

-Es una indirecta - le susurré.

-¡No! - se alarmó, sonreí divertido - De verdad que no he tenido tiempo pero ahora estoy más libre.

-Y otra indirecta.

-¡Edward! - exclamó.

Le conté cosas de mi familia pero sin revelar que era un príncipe. Sabía que estaba mal que le ocultase esa información pero quería que me conociera a mi, no al príncipe. Si algo muy cliché y típico de estas historias pero era verdad. Estaba rodeado siempre de gente interesada, aunque había tenido suerte con los amigos. Bella también me contó algunas cosas sobre su vida, aunque no habló mucho de sus padres.

Se sorprendió cuando le dije que la había estado buscando en el Pub y nunca la encontré.

-Siempre te he buscado. Cuando te encontré te dejé escapar pero eso no volverá a suceder. - la tenía en frente de mi, estática y con los ojos brillantes y no me pude contener. Me acerqué para besarla, estaba decidido, pero de repente se alejó.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. - dijo sacando su cartera de su bolso.

-Ni se te ocurra, Bella. Yo te he invitado: yo pago.

-Puedo pagarme la comida yo misma.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Quédate unos minutos más.

-No puedo, tengo una cita importante a la que no puedo faltar. - suspiré.

-Yo te llevo - levanté y salimos del restaurante.

Me fue indicando el camino y a medida que avanzábamos me dí cuenta de que no estábamos en la zona segura de la ciudad. No era un clasista ni nada por el estilo pero no me gustaba que Bella viviera por allí. Aún así, intenté distraerme preguntándole cosas y no cometer una tontería.

-Mi hermana se llama Peyton.

-¿Tienes una hermana?¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecisiete casi. Ahora voy a una reunión de padres de su instituto - contestó, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por que no van tus padres? Es su responsabilidad. - me miró mal - No me mal interpretes, no es una crítica sino una observación.

-No te preocupes. Es que... es que es complicado, Edward - susurró.

-Bella, mírame - ordené cogiendo su mano - Sé que no nos conocemos prácticamente de nada pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, que te escuchen o algo yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias, pero no quiero hablar de eso - asintí devolviendo la vista a la carretera.

-Cuando quieras.

Cuando llegamos me fijé en el alrededor, la basura, algunos vagabundos en la puerta de los negocios, los graffitis...

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí? - pregunté dándome cuanta tarde de la estupidez.

-Por supuesto. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó extrañada.

-Este no es un lugar seguro, Bella - le dije.

-Puedes irte si temes que te pase algo - se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, cogí su brazo antes de que bajara.

-No me preocupo por mi sino por ti - aclaré.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, no nos conocemos de nada- se soltó de mi agarre y bajé, yo también bajé y me puse frente a ella.

-No puedo evitarlo. Yo no elijo de quien preocuparme. - confesé - Bella...

Estaba listo para decirle el impacto que había tenido en mi, aún no estaba enamorado pero si que me gustaba mucho y sentía afecto por ella. Pero...

-¡Bella! Llegas tarde. - una chica de cabello ondulado castaño claro, ojos verdes claros y menuda, se acercaba corriendo pero al verme aminoró el paso - Hola, soy Peyton. - se presentó y la reconocí como la hermana de Bella.

-Edward - la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella la reunión está a punto de empezar.

-Si. - me miró - Me tengo que ir, gracias por traerme. Me ha gustado volver a verte.

-A mi también. Y me gustaría que volviera a ocurrir. - sonreí y cogí su mano.

-Pey, ves llendo yo ahora voy. - ví como su hermana se alejaba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Podríamos vernos el martes a la hora del almuerzo. - sugerí - Yo te recogo en tu casa y...

-¡NO! - gritó, la miré sorprendido - Yo trabajo el martes. Todo el día.

-Pero descansarás para comer, ¿no?

-No... bueno si pero como en el trabajo - fruncí el ceño pero intenté tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenía que requería su presencia durante tanto tiempo?

-¿No tienes tiempo para comer? Si quieres...

-Edward, Edward...Yo te llamo y te digo cuando puedo.

-De acuerdo. - contesté dudoso. Saqué una tarjeta y se la entregué - Este es mi número, estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Te llamaré - le dí un beso en la mejilla y me despedí.

Subí al coche y sonreí al notar su perfume en el ambiente. Procuraría que ese olor me rodeara para siempre.

* * *

Bella me había llamado finalmente. Por un momento, durante la semana, había perdido la esperanza al ver que no llamaba y ya estaba ideando la manera de contactar con ella. Pero entonces me llamó y quedamos el domingo.

-No, Jenks. Esa transacción está cancelada. CAN-CE-LA-DA. ¿Me has oído? Y es mi última palabra. Ellos se lo buscaron, ahora que asuman las consecuencias.

-Pero, Señor Cullen... - protestó.

-Hazles una cita con mi abogado y procura que queden enterados - corté y vi a Bella a un lado de la calle.

-Hola - saludé.

-Hola - subimos al coche listos para irnos - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Te dije por teléfono que era sorpresa - respondí. - Ya casi llegamos.

-Pues si estamos por llegar dime - ¡Venga!

-Nop.

-Edward...

-No, queda poco ya lo ceras - hizo un puchero y no pude más que reirme - Lo ves, ya hemos llegado.

Aparqué delante de una heladería y bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta.

-Que caballeroso - bromeó.

-Tengo que dar buena impresión - reí - No, pero mi madre le daría un ataque si se enterara que no te trato como debo - y le abrí la puerta de la heladería.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?

-Comer un helado - puso los ojos en blanco - De acuerdo, esta es mi heladería favorita y pensé que te gustaría venir aquí y después hacer un picnick en el parque.

-En realida me ha gustado.

-Me alegro.

Le conté algunas anécdotas infantiles, travesuras que hacía con mi hermana o Alice y mi amigo Jasper. Cuando ella me contó la suya no pude más que reirme de imaginármela en esa situación.

-Vale, vale - suspiré tranquilizándome y me levanté tendiéndole la mano - Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A dar un paseo.

caminamos lentamente, contándonos cosas, hablando. Cuando me dijo que había dejado la universidad le pregunté el motivo.

-Es complicado.

-Es la segunda vez que me contestas eso. Puedes contármelo, Bella. - la miré fijamente, apartó la mirada.

-Más adelante - asintí.

-Y dime, ¿cuándo me presentarás a tus amigos? - cambien de tema.

-¿Para que quieres conocerlos?

-Mi amigo Josh se interesó por tu compañera, la del mal genio...

-Kate - sonrió.

-Si, estaría bien que quedásemos todos juntos. Tú me presentas a tu amiga y yo te presento a mi amigo...

-¿Quieres que hagamos de celestinos?

-Puede - reímos contentos y desde ese momento supe que esto solo era el principio.

Salimos muchas veces, la llevé a cenar, de visita a lugares, le regalé alguna que otra cosa aunque casi nunca lo aceptaba. Y por supuesto le presenté con Josh, fue en una cena en la que también vino Kate que resultó ser que era siempre así de... ¿Bipolar? No se, a Josh le gustaba igual, Esa noche le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Un día, mientras estábamos en mi departamento le pregunté a Bella por sus padres y su trabajo. Entonces me lo contó todo, me sentí mal de que pensara que por eso la iba a dejar. Eso no ocurriría, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Prometí ser yo quien la cuidara a ella y ella me cuidaría a mi.

También le confesé finalmente que era un príncipe. Se quedó en shock y cuando dijo que no podíamos estas juntos sentí un escalofrío atravesarme el cuerpo. de solo imaginarme mi vida sin ella sentía mi pecho temblar. Le hice ver que éramos iguales sin importar las clases sociales pero aún estaba renuente.

-Yo te quiero, Bella. ¿Me quieres? - pregunté - ¿Me quieres? - insistísintiendo miedo.

-Si.

-Entonces no tienes que pensar en nada más - me sentí aliviado en ese momento.

Durante los días subsiguientes estuvo un poco distante, en esos momentos me maldecías por haberle dicho la verdad pero eso era lo correcto. Josh intentó tranquilizarme diciendo que Bella me quería y solo necesitaba más tiempo.

-No seas _plasta_, Ed. Tiene que pensar, déjala respirar en paz. Dale su espacio.

-¿Durante cuanto? - repliqué enfadado.

-Durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Tú lo dijiste una vez, tío, ser príncipe no es fácil. - suspiré dejándome caer en la silla de mi oficina - Se acaba de enterar que eres un puto príncipe y que puede que ella sea tu princesa.

-Cuando se lo dije quería que lo dejásemos.

-Tonterías, ¿quién dejaría a Edward _buenorro _Cullen? - dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Tío, - le señalé - me das miedo. Aléjate de mi, no es tu primera actitud _gay _conmigo y empiezo a dudar de tu masculinidad - se rió sentándose en la silla frente a mi.

-Pregúntale a Kate sobre mi masculinidad, Ed, te sorprenderías. - hizo un movimiento de cadera. Reí por su estupidez.

-Que haría sin ti, Josh. - exclamé teatralmente.

-Pues aburrirte, amigo. Es lo que mejor se te da. - rodeé los ojos.

-Idiota. - mascullé.

* * *

-_Quiero verte._

-Lo se, cariño. - guardé algunos papeles de mi escritorio y otros se los dí a mi secretaria - ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarte?

_-¿Si? De acuerdo. _- exclamó feliz.

-Hasta ahora.

_-Adiós._ - coloqué el teléfono en su lugar.

-Daniella - llamé a mi secretaria - ¿Tienes la dirección que te pedí?

-Si, señor Cullen.

-Bien.

Había pedido que me consiguieran la dirección de Bella, pensaba darle una sorpresa. Sabía que ella no quería que fuera por allí porque se avergonzaba pero yo quería demostrare que no me importaba su clase social.

Al llegar a su portal le dije al chófer que fuera a dar una vuelta y que ya le llamaría. El edificio no estaba mal, de hecho era de los mejores de por allí. Una señora salió por el portal y me apresuré a ayudarla ya que traía un carro de la compra.

-Gracias. Has sido muy amable. - le sonreí.

-De nada. - entré y subí al cuarto piso y toqué el timbre. Esperaba a que no se enfadase mucho o mejor que no se enfadase. La puerta se abrió y apareció Bella frente a mi, de repente se había puesto pálida.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? - tartamudeó.

* * *

**Hola, amores. Se que dije que iba a pasar más tiempo por aquí pero por problemas personales no pudo ser. QUe sepáis que tengo ya hasta el capítulo siete solo tengo que pasarlo a ordenador. Os quiero y espero que me comenteis mucho para saber su opinión, no importa si es buena o mala. ¡Acepto sugerencias!**

**Besitos,**

**Sayna C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y distribución. Esta registrada en Safe Creative.**

**"_Capítulo 7"_**

* * *

**BPOV**

-¿Que haces aquí? – tartamudeé.

-He venido ha recogerte como acordamos – contestó mirando por encima de mi cabeza.

-V-vale – pestañeé nerviosa – Voy por mi bolso y…

-¿Puedo pasar? – señaló la casa.

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez sin saber que contestar. Me hacia ilusión que quisiera conocer mi casa pero… No quería, no estaba preparada para ver el rostro que pondría al verla.

-Pues… es que… - alzó las cejas – de acuerdo, pasa – me lamí los labios nerviosa.

Agachó la cabeza para pasar por la puerta mirando todo atentamente. Con la presencia de Edward, la casa parecía incluso más pequeña de lo que ya era. Le acompañé al salón decidida a salir cuanto antes de allí.

-¿No están tus padres? – cuestionó sentándose en el sofá, abrí la boca para contestar pero me vi interrumpida por la voz de Renee acercándose.

-No, Charlie – dijo con voz cansina – Ahora puedes hacer el favor de dejarme en paz – cerré los ojos avergonzada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Renee, estoy hablando contigo. ¡Ven aquí! – Renee apareció seguida de Charlie en la silla de ruedas - ¡Renee, dime…! – se quedaron parados al vernos en el salón.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó Rene con una mirada de apreciación. Charlie gruñó, rojo de rabia.

-Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerlos. – extendió la mano hacia ellos, saludándolos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Charlie – Si pretendes vendernos algo…

-¡Papá! – exclamé, me miro furibundo.

-Entonces seguro que eres un abogado de esos, ya les he dicho que no les debo nada.

- Papá, para - le mire fijamente.

-No se preocupe señor Swan, no soy nada de eso – me miró esperando mi aprobación. Respire hondo y asentí – Soy el novio de su hija Isabella.

Se formo un silencio profundo, nadie dijo nada. Renee nos observaba con una mirada pensativa, Charlie… no sabía que expresión tenía.

-¿Desde cuando? – soltó.

-Unas semanas – contestó tranquilo Edward. Renee sonrió satisfecha y se sentó en el sofá indicándole a Edward que hiciera lo mismo.

Edward sonrió y me cogió de la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

-No sabíamos que nuestra querida Isabella tenía novio. No sabe cuanto nos alegra que tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse. Nuestra situación no es la mejor, Isabella ha trabajado mucho para ayudarnos, se merece un respiro. – Renee miro inquisitivamente a Edward - Supongo que mi hija le habrá puesto al tanto de todo, ¿no? – mire a mi madre incrédula.

-Bella me ha contado lo que ocurrió. Lo lamento. – miro fijamente a mi padre a los ojos, este ni siquiera se digno a contestar. Renee carraspeó y se irguió sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues cuéntanos algo de ti, Edward. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro años.

-Oh, eres muy joven – sonrió– En realidad no nos separa tanta edad – coqueteó. Me tape el rostro avergonzada. No me lo puedo creer, pensé.

-Mamá. – le advertí entre dientes.

-¿Y a que te dedicas? – continuo pasando de mi.

-Soy empresario, llevo la empresa familiar.

-Oh, ¿es muy importante la empresa esa?

-Renee, deja ya al chico – intervino Charlie sorprendiéndome – Háblanos de tu familia. ¿De donde eres? – me tensé, miré a Edward esperando su respuesta. Me apretó la mano para que me relajase.

-Soy de Dojhail, un país de África. Mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre Carlisle. Tengo una hermana de 21 años.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosalie, esta casada y tiene tres hijos.

-Oh – se sorprendió Renee.

-¿Qué te trae por Estado Unidos? – le preguntó Charlie.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas en la empresa y he tenido que venir a solucionarlos. Pero ya esta todo bien.

-¿Tus padres están aquí? Me encantaría conocerlos – inquirió Renee.

-No, no están.

-¿Y no podrían venir? ¡Es una ocasión especial!

-Desgraciadamente no podrá ser. Tienen mucho trabajo y a no ser que sea algo oficial no podrán venir - mis padres le miraron extrañados. – Ellos son los reyes de Dojhail, como comprenderán no pueden dejar sus deberes así como así.

Charlie tosió ruidosamente y miro a Edward sorprendido. Renee tenía la sonrisa del gato de** "**_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" **_pintada en la cara, miraba a Edward como si fuera algo sobrenatural y el brillo en sus ojos era tan potente que podría tener luz propia.

Que estas diciendo, Bella. Deja de desvariar.

-¡Un príncipe! – Exclamó extasiada – Espero que no se sienta incomodo en nuestra humilde morada, alteza. –Charlie masculló palabras ininteligibles.

-Llámeme Edward, por favor. Después de todo soy su yerno. – mi madre rio tontamente.

-Entonces llámame Renee – dijo con voz sugerente.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. **–**me levanté y Edward me imitó**.**

-Pero porque. Deja que se quede un rato más. Tenemos tanto de lo que hablar.

-Mamá, Edward había venido a recogerme. Vamos a salir.

-Vale, pero después puedes venir a cenar – replico dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Mejor otro día, hoy ya tengo un compromiso. – dijo amable, saco el móvil y mando un mensaje rápidamente.

-El jueves no trabajo por la tarde, podría hacer la cena. Algo especial – mire a Edward dudosa.

-Estaría bien – asintió.

-Voy por mis cosas. – corrí a la habitación, cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso. Cuando volví al salón mi madre y Edward reían alegremente, a Charlie no se le veía por ningún lado – Mamá, Peyton volverá más tarde.

-¿Dónde esta? – frunció el ceño.

-En casa de Brooke. –cogí la mano de Edward para irnos.

-Edward, a sido un placer conocerte – se despidieron con dos besos en las mejillas.

-Igualmente, Renee.

Salimos de la casa y bajamos por el ascensor en silencio. Edward tenía una cara de satisfacción increíble, yo en cambio estaba molesta por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo estoy? – contesté cortante.

-Estás enfadada – afirmó.

-¿Yo?... ¡Nooooo! ¡Que va! – no pude evitar ser irónica. Salimos del edificio y el chófer estaba esperando a Edward en la puerta. Entré en el coche y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No querías que conociera a tus padres? – frunció el ceño.

-Claro que si, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo consultases antes, quería hablar primero con ellos.

-Entonces… - sonrió feliz – Ya habías contemplado la posibilidad de presentármelos.

-Si, pero eso no es el tema Edward. No me gusta que hagas cosas tan importantes como esta sin consultarme. ¿Qué hubieses pensado si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo con tus padres?

-No lo habrías hecho. – rio, se estaba tomando esto a broma y no me hacia ninguna gracia. Al ver mi semblante serio carraspeó dejando de reírse – Lo siento. De verdad.

-Lo se, - susurré acariciándole la mejilla – pero no es solo eso Edward. Has quedado para una cena con mi madre, otra vez sin consultarme y les has contado de golpe todo: que eres mi novio, que tienes una empresa, que tus padres son los reyes… ¡Al menos no las has contado que tu hermana esta casada con el príncipe de Inglaterra! – Levanté las manos dejándolas caer de nuevo, frustrada. Me cogió del mentón obligándome a mirarle.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que ya que esta en tu casa podríamos decirlo todo de una vez sin demorar tanto.

-Pero aún es pronto…

-¿Acaso no estas segura de lo nuestro? - me preguntó tenso, pude ver como contraía a mandíbula.

-¡Por supuesto que si! - le dije firme – Pero deberías habérmelo preguntado. – le señalé, me cogió la mano llevándosela a los labios.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. No volveré ha hacer algo así sin consultarte, pero en mi defensa te digo que no lo he hecho premeditadamente. Vi la oportunidad y la aproveche – le mire reprochándole – PERO, - levantó el dedo índice acallándome – no lo volveré ha hacer sin preguntarte, te lo prometo. – Asentí satisfecha, me miro sonriendo – Les he caído bien, incluso a tu padre, creo.

-¡Tonto! – le empujé levemente riendo. Realmente me alegraba que no tuviera una primera mala impresión de mis padres. Edward no se había dado cuenta de como la mirada de mi madre brillo con codicia al saber que Edward era alguien adinerado.

-Hey, - me obligó a mirarle – Te quiero, _habibi*_.

-Y yo a ti – sonreí, me beso dulcemente y no pude evitar suspirar. Me paso un brazo por los hombros, apoyándolo en respaldo del asiento, pasando el otro por mi cintura.

Después de todo, no importaba que fuera un príncipe, yo intentaría ser lo mejor ara el. Sacaría lo mejor de mí, para que me quisiera como yo le quería o más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Por que?

-Tu semblante ha cambiado radicalmente.

-Estaba pensado en ti – alzó las cejas – Bueno, en que eres un príncipe.

-Bella…

-No – le callé – No me importa, tenias razón. No importa que seas un príncipe, yo te quiero a ti. – le dije mirándole a los ojos. Me sonrió con la felicidad pintada en los ojos, me atrajo hacia él besándome con tanto sentimiento que me emocioné.

-No sabes lo que significan tus palabras para mí. He pasado toda mi vida rodeado de gente por interés, por eso no te conté nada.

-Lo se, Ed. – le acaricié la mejilla – Eso ya no importa.

.

.

.

Peyton y yo mirábamos a mamá incrédulas. Había venido del trabajo dos horas antes cargada de bolsas de compra. En cuanto había dejado todo, había sacado su libro de recetas del cajón y se había dispuesto a cocinar lo más elaborado de su lista. No es que mama no supiera cocinar, antes lo hacia constantemente pero desde que trabajaba se negaba a acercarse a la cocina.

-Le ha pegado fuerte eso de que Edward es príncipe – me susurró Pey.

-Y que lo digas – contesté.

Desde que Edward había venido, mi madre me había tratado muy bien. Siempre pendiente de mi, si sabia que iba a salir con él, venia a supervisar mi aspecto. Incluso me había dicho que íbamos a irnos de compras. Se podía ver su felicidad a kilómetros, nadie e podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

Ayer nos había contado que había visto a su antigua mejor amiga, Ana Carrington, había ido a comprar a la perfumería donde trabajaba mamá. Al verla, se había burlado de ella, diciéndole que había pasado de ser la presidenta del club de té a ser la dependienta de un perfumería. Mamá, por supuesto no se podía quedar callada y le tuvo que contar que mi novio era un príncipe, como era de esperar Ana no le había creído ni una palabra. Por este motivo mamá se había propuesto que mi relación con Edward fuera seria de verdad. Ayer me dijo…

_Cariño, tienes que aprovechar y cazarlo como sea, no tendrás una oportunidad como esta. Cuando estés comprometida con él se lo presentaremos a Ana. Así esa zorra falsa se callara la maldita boca._

Ciertamente su mirada me había dado un poco de miedo.

-Bella, ¿qué haces ahí parada? – me preguntó con los brazos en garras - ¿Peyton?

-Pues… - la miré dudosa - ¿Ayudarte a cocinar?

-No – nos miró con desesperación – tendríais que estar arreglándoos.

-Pero si te ayudamos acabaremos antes y nos podremos arreglar antes.

-No, arreglar el salón e iros a duchar. En cuanto ponga el pollo en el horno me iré yo a duchar. Bella, mientras Peyton se baña saca la ropa que te vas a poner y avisa a tu padre que en cuanto terminé le ducharé. – asentimos y salimos de la cocina.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba – suspiré, pasándome las manos por la cara. Esto aún no había empezado y ya quería que acabase.

-Ni que fuéramos unas niñas pequeñas. No se preocupa nunca de nosotras y de repente se hace pasar por la madre ejemplar- miré a Peyton advirtiéndole - ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ese papel no le pega. - Dicho este se encerró en el baño llevándose la toalla.

Me dirigí al armario del cual saque un vestido de color beige **(N/A: ¡es el e la película, Amanecer parte 1! Para las que no se acuerdan, cuando se van de luna de miel, el vestido que lleva puesto)** y saqué unos tacones bajos a conjunto. Después me dispuse a avisar a Charlie. Toque la puerta de su habitación, aunque estaba abierta, porque no quería discutir por una tontería. Igual que mi madre había cambiado su actitud respecto a mí al enterarse de que Edward era mi novio, Charlie me seguía tratando como siempre, bueno casi. No me trataba bien, pero tampoco tan mal como antaño. Simplemente pasaba de mí.

-Mamádice que cuando termine te ayudara a bañarte – asintió volviendo su mirada a la televisión, me giré para irme pero Charlie me llamó - ¿Si?

-Entra y cierra la puerta – tragué en seco al ver que quería hablar conmigo a solas, la última vez que lo hicimos fue antes de su accidente para hablar de la universidad y las fiestas de esta – Quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de que tengas un novio tan atento como Edward. – no me miraba a la cara yo no me había apartado de la puerta después de cerrarla – Deberás cuidar bien de él si no quieres que alguna arpía te lo quite. – Entonces me miró y por un momento logré ver a mi padre de nuevo – Y ten cuidado, no se sabe cuando la persona que quieres puede traicionarte. No dejes que te utilice. – asentí de acuerdo con él.

-Descuida, Edward me ama. Me lo ha demostrado.

-Tú solo… cuídate. – Asentí emocionada al saber que a pesar de todo, Charlie se seguía preocupando por mí aunque fuera un poco – Puedes irte y cierra la puerta al salir.

Así lo hice, cuando llegué a la habitación sentí como las lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por mis mejillas. El agua de la ducha ceso, me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente para que Peyton no me viera.

-Bella no se que ponerme – entró con prisas a la habitación – ¿Que me pongo?

-No se Pey, mira en el armario. – Me miró enfadada, suspiré – Te puedes poner esos pantalones vaqueros que te compraste en la Feria de Marzo con una camiseta. La verde quedara bien, los zapatos elígelos tú**.** Y hazte una coleta. ¿Contenta? – me sonrió corrió a abrazarme sosteniéndose la toalla con una mano.

-Gracias, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, ve a vestirte.

Me duché y cuando terminé me fui a la habitación, Peyton ya estaba vestida y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta como le dije, ahora se estaba maquillando. Me sequé bien el cuerpo y después me puse la ropa interior para volver a envolverme el cuerpo con la toalla para maquillarme.

-¿Por qué no te vistes entera y después te maquillar? – me miró extrañada Peyton.

-Es que tengo un vestido beige y no quiero que se manche. Y estoy segura que con lo nerviosa que estoy me mancharé. – me sonrió dulcemente y me abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz, hermanita. Te lo mereces mas que nadie, y no estés nerviosa, aunque cenaras en pijama Edward te diría que estas guapa.

-Lo se, ante todo un caballero – rodó los ojos y me empujó para que empezara a maquillarme.

El timbre sonó, me mire por última vez en el espejo. El vestido me quedaba perfecto y los tacones me estilizaban las piernas, me había planchado el pelo y lo había dejado caer por mi espalda. Abrí la puerta, Edward estaba parado delante de mí con una sonrisa y una botella de vino en la mano. Detrás de él, estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Hola, amor. – Me acerqué dejar un beso en sus labios y después me giré a saludar a mis amigos - ¿Cómo estáis? No sabía que ibais a venir.

-Si quieres nos vamos. – bromeó Jasper.

-No, como crees, sois bienvenidos aunque sea de apéndice - le seguí la broma y estallamos todos a carcajadas.

Los lleve al salón y se sentaron en el sofá cuando entró mi madre. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra con una blusa morada y unos tacones a juego y el pelo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo había dejado al natural: suelto y ondulado.

-¡Edward! Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí - se abrazaron y Edward le ofreció la botella.

-He traído una botella de _Chateau Tour*_**,** espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

-Gracias, pero no tenias que haberte molestado – me fijé en que mi madre ya no coqueteaba con Edward, ahora lo miraba con verdadero aprecio. Entrecerré los ojos, desconfiada, esto tenía que ver con Ana seguro.

-No podíamos venir con las manos vacías. Mira Renee, - señaló a Jasper y Alice, que se levantaron en seguida – él es Jasper Whitlock**, **mi mejor amigo y su esposa Alice.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Renee, la madre de Bella.

-Igualmente – contestaron Alice y Jasper.

Charlie apareció empujado por Peyton, que nada mas ver a Edward se acercó a saludarlo. Después de hacer todas las presentaciones pasamos a la mesa a cenar. Durante la cena me di cuenta que ni Jasper ni Alice probaron el vino. Me hice una nota mental para preguntarle a Edward sobre ese tema más tarde.

-Esto esta delicioso, Renee. – alagó Edward.

-Oh, eres tan amable. – Sonrió avergonzada – Pero come, come. No de vaya a enfriar.

Las conversaciones continuaban. Al parecer, Alice y Peyton se habían caído muy bien porque no dejaron de hablar desde que nos sentamos en la mesa, mi padre hablaba con Edward y Jasper de quien sabe que. Y yo, al igual que mi madre, estaba en todas las conversaciones, aunque yo un poco mas allá, en mi mundo. Estaba feliz de que Edward conociera a mis padres y aunque en un principio me enfade, ahora siento que es un alivio no haber tenido que decírselo yo.

-Estas muy pensativa - me susurró Edward al oído, sobresaltándome.

-No, solo estoy en mi mundo, no te preocupes. – Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, me devolvió la sonrisa junto a un beso - Cena. – le insté.

-De acuerdo, mamá.

-No creo que pienses eso – me burlé.

-No le hago a mi madre lo que te hago a ti – replicó.

-Estoy segura de que no, seria algo muy raro – rio dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Descarada.

-Pervertido – le sonreí, volviendo a posar mi atención en la cena.

.

.

.

-Bueno, Edward, - empezó Charlie – creo que es hora de que hablemos de tus intenciones con Isabella. – me sorprendí ante sus palabras, en un pasado hubiera supuesto que haría esa pregunta pero estando las cosas como estaban desde su accidente no me esperaba ni que apareciera en la cena. Me tenía confundida, entre la conversación que tuvimos antes y esto… no sabia que pensar.

Edward carraspeó, dejando su café en la mesita de la sala. Hacia un rato que habíamos terminado de cenar y nos habías trasladado a la sala a tomar café y conversar. Cuando oyeron las palabras de papá, todos se callaron esperando a respuesta de mi novio.

-Señor Swan, quiero ha Isabella sinceramente. Nuestra relación no a sido acelerada, nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para ver como están las cosas y… - me miro al los ojos, le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía tan serio cuando hablaba con mi padre, si, los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada – Creo que es lo que estaba buscan, es todo lo que podía desear, su hija estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto – asentí rápidamente – Estoy muy contenta con mi relación con Edward, papá. Se que él me quiero como yo le quiero y me respeta. Confiamos en el otro y eso es la base de toda relación.

-Nosotros lo tenemos mas que estudiado – bromeó Edward, le empuje por el hombro juguetonamente - Quiero que esto dure, mis intenciones con Isabella son serias, señor Swan. – se dirigió a mi padre, serio de nuevo.

-Bien, – asintió Charlie – es lo único que quería saber. Ahora si me disculpáis yo me retiro ya, estoy cansado. Buenas noches. – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

-Le acompaño y vuelvo – dijo Renee siguiéndole.

-Me temo que nosotros también nos retiraremos – me informó Edward, asentí y lo cogí de la nuca acercándole para besarle.

-Gracias – en seguida entendió a que me refería.

-No tienes porque darlas, solo le he dicho la verdad. Tú eres todo lo que buscaba. – sentí como mis ojos se aguaban de la emoción, lo abrace escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, intentando controlar las lágrimas. No lloraría, no tenia motivos para hacerlo.

-Ya estoy aquí – me aparté para mirar a mi madre – ¿Queréis mas café?

-No hace falta, mamá. Ya se van – nos levantamos del sofá. Edward y Jasper cogieron sus abrigos y Alice cogió su bolso y se puso la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué? Quedaros un poco más y tomamos una copa – intentó persuadirles.

-Gracias, Renee, pero ya es tarde y mañana trabajamos – le dijo Alice, Renee suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien, gracias por haber venido – abrazó a Alice despidiéndose para después hacer lo propio con Jasper y Edward.

-Tendremos que ir de compras como hemos quedado. - le recordó Alice a Peyton – Bella, nos acompañará.

-No crees que tendrías que preguntarle primero, amor. - le dijo Jasper.

-Déjalo, Jasper. No tiene remedio – le quité importancia.

-Nos vemos, Alice. Tienes mi número, ¿no? - preguntó Peyton abrazándola.

-Claro.

-La cena ha sido deliciosa, Renee. - alagó Edward.

-Gracias, la próxima vez nos invitas tú a cenar.

-Cuando quieras – asintió sonriéndole - ¿Vamos? Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – respondieron mamá y Peyton.

Acompañé a los demás al portal del edificio.

-Adiós, Alice – le di un abrazaron y me aparté para darle otro a Jasper – Adiós, Jazz. Que paséis buena noche.

-Igualmente, Bells.

-Y recuérdale a tu hermana nuestra salida y tú...

-No me voy a librar, lo se. - reí.

Se despidieron dirigiéndose al coche para darnos privacidad. Miré a Edward y le sonreí cogiéndole las manos.

-Gracias por venir.

-De nada – me besó abrazándome contra su pecho – Mañana te paso a recoger al trabajo – me aparté mirándole ceñuda – Iremos a mi casa, quiero presentarte a alguien. - sonrió.

-¿Alguien? - pregunté ilusionada.

-Ah, ya lo veras.

-¡No te hagas el interesante! Venga dime – chillé.

-No, mañana paso a buscarte – asentí feliz pero después me acordé que mañana era viernes.

-No puedo – hice un puchero – Cuando termine en la casa de los Alen tengo que ir al Starbucks.

-Me he tomado la libertad de llamas para pedirles ese día libre por motivos personales.

-Edward, - le regañé – no puedo perder los días de trabajo.

-Lo se, pero como últimamente has hecho muchas horas extras no te lo van a descontar del sueldo. Según tu jefe, eres una empleada excepcional – sonreí a sus palabras.

-Entonces todo bien. Salgo a las seis pero necesito pasar por la empresa porque ya he terminado este trabajo, mañana es el último día, y tengo que fichar. Pensaba pasar pasado mañana pero ya que estamos...

-¿No se supone que terminas la próxima semana? - Preguntó.

-Si, - jugué con la solapa de su chaqueta, arreglándosela para que no tuviese frío – pero la señora Alen ha encontrado a una chica fija. Yo me ofrecí pero no quiso – suspiré - A lo mejor no le ha gustado mi forma de trabajar.

-No te mortifiques más con eso, _halaua*._

-Puede que la próxima semana me quede a trabajar en la empresa porque esta todo ya repartido hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tendré menos trabajo y menos dinero. ¡Hiuju! - exclamé irónica. Suspiré cansada y le miré a los ojos – Será mejor que te vayas antes de que desesperen.

-Que lo hagan, me estoy despidiendo de mi novia – susurró acercándose a mis labios.

Nuestros labios se encontraron enviándome un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura atrapándome en un abrazo muy agradable. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, reclamando por aire. Terminó el beso dejando pequeños y castos besos en mis labios.

-Buenos noches. – Musitó – _Ana behibek*. - _le miré emocionada.

Con el tiempo iba aprendiendo alguna que otra palabra suelta del árabe. Me hacía mucha ilusión saber los máximo posible e intenté demostrarle en ese momento que me interesaba de verdad todo lo que tenía que ver con él, incluso sus raíces.

-Y yo, _habibati*. Ana behibak*, _mucho. - me abrazó fuertemente, ilusionado. - Sueña conmigo – le susurré al oído. Me soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta – Yo soñaré con Kellan Lutz. - se giró arqueando una ceja, sostuvo la puerta a medio abrir.

-Tal vez tu querido actor desaparezca un día de estos.

-No serás capaz – reí – Venga, vete.

-¿Me estás echando? - exclamó fingiendo hacerse el ofendido, rodé los ojos.

-Sip – se carcajeó, le envié un beso e hizo como si lo cogiese y se fue.

Subí a mi casa para encontrarme con mi madre para en la puerta. Rodé los ojos, ya empezamos. Cerré la puerta pasando por su lado sin mirarla.

-¡Bella! - me gritó obligándome a mirarla y entonces sonrió tranquila – Esto es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida, un novio rico. Quien lo iba a decir.

-Mamá no estoy con Edward por dinero y no le voy a pedir para solucionar nuestros problemas si es lo que estas pensando – me miró ofendida.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

-Porque te conozco, mamá – recogí los vasos poniéndolos en el fregadero. Peyton estaba recogiendo la sala y sacudiendo los sofás.

-Isabella Swan – dijo severa – Solo estoy pensando lo mejor para ti – suavizó su voz acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo - ¿Sabes como será tu vida a partir de ahora? Tendrás lo que tenías antes y más, ni siquiera hace falta que acabes la carrera. Serás una princesa con empleados a tu servicio y todos los caprichos que puedas imaginar y...

-Mamá, - la interrumpió Peyton que acababa de entrar a la cocina – dale un respiro.

-Y tú – cambió su tono a uno de reproche – podrías aprender de tu hermana y buscarte un novio con dinero en lugar de salir con tus amigos esos de poca clase.

-¿Te refieres a Brooke? - interrogó Peyton tranquila, aunque yo sabía que se estaba enfadando.

-Si, esa chica es la peor influencia que podrías tener.

-Hace poco pensabas que era una de las mejores amigas que tenía – le echó en cara mi hermana.

-Es verdad, mamá. No puedes discriminar a sus amigos por que no tengan dinero, al fin y al cabo nosotros tampoco tenemos – le dije.

-No es verdad. - negó rotundamente – Estas con Edward, – suspiré exasperada – es un gran partido rico, guapo y te quiere. Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo. ¡Te quiere! Y estoy segura de que esto va a boda, no lo puedes dejar. Y como os casareis todo lo que es de él es tuyo y por tanto tienes un rango, señorita. - me señaló con el dedo índice, miré a Peyton, que cada vez estaba más enfadada – Por tanto tenéis que empezar a juntaros con gente de esa clase. Nuestra clase. – se irguió enfatizando, me llevé la mano al rostro esperando que terminara de decir estupideces – Como Alice, – sonrió feliz – esa si que es una buena amiga para ti Bella, no como esa Kate que nadie sabe lo que parece. Alice es distinguida y elegante, sofisticada. También en buena amiga para ti Peyti, y aunque es un poco mayor no importa será buena influencia para ti. Te ayudará a formarte como una dama, debes tomarla como... como... como tu ejemplo a seguir. - giró su rostro para mirarme y puso sus manos en mis hombros – Tú debes hacer lo mismo, pronto serás una princesa. ¡Y después una reina!_ Isabella Swan reina de Dojhail_. - levantó una mano simulando un letrero - Suena bien, ¿verdad? - rio extasiada.

-Mamá... - hablé entre dientes.

-No. - me cortó seria de nuevo – Tenéis prohibido salir con esa gente.

-¿Qué? - jadeó Peyton.

-¡Mamá, basta ya! - la callé alejándome de ella, poniéndome junto a Peyton – no puedes prohibirnos salir con nuestros amigos de toda la vida por que YO este saliendo con un príncipe. Somos NOVIOS no estamos comprometidos ni nada por el estilo. Déjalo ya, ¿vale? - terminé molesta. Durante unos minutos Renee quedó muda pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Deja tú de decir tonterías, nena. Vas a hacer todo lo posible por casarte con Edward – me señaló enfadada. Por un momento pensé que me estaba amenazando pero deseché la idea rápidamente. Renee no haría eso. ¿O sí? - Tienes que sacarnos de esta miseria, somos tu familia. ¡Hazlo por nosotros! - gritó alzando las manos – Después de todo lo que te hemos dado – lloriqueó – No puedes ser tan mal agradecida – volvió a enfurecerse.

-¿Mamá te estas oyendo? - pregunté incrédula.

-Te estas pasando. - comentó Peyton.

-Bella, – me llamó más tranquila acercándose a mi – hija. – me abrazó – No seas necia. Ese hombre te quiere, aprovéchalo.

-No estoy con Edward por dinero, Renee. - Peyton me miró sabiendo que ya estaba muy cabreada. Nunca llamaba a mi madre por su nombre si no estaba muy pero que muy enfadada – Le quiero a él.

-Pues mucho mejor – dijo contenta – Tú le quieres y él a ti. ¿Cuál es el problema? - negué viendo que esto era imposible – Pues ya está. - finalizó la discusión completamente feliz – Solo queda que te pida matrimonio.

-Renee, deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza a Isabella. Ese hombre no se casara con ella. - interrumpió Charlie, le miramos. Me sorprendí por su cambio tan radical, hace poco estaba preocupado por mi, me aconsejaba, pero al mirarle a los ojos me di cuenta que el hombre que antes estaba interrogando a Edward, preocupado por mi, había desaparecido. Volvía a ser el de siempre. _Tal vez estaba intentando asegurar su futuro, _me dijo una voz interior. - Ella no es lo suficiente para un hombre como él – sentí mi corazón encogerse – Es un príncipe, un noble. ¿Qué podría ver en una chica de baja clase y sin gracia como tú? - se me cortó la respiración antes las duras palabras de mi padre. - Si tuvieras algo... llamativo lo comprendería pero eres lo que se denomina una chica del montón. - sonrió, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me aparté de mi madre respirando hondamente, intentando no humillarme delante de Charlie más de lo que él lo estaba haciendo. Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a sus desprecios, lo que me acababa de decir me tocó hondo porque tenía razón. ¿Qué pudo haber visto Edward en mí? - No me miréis así, solo intento protegerla de una futura decepción.

-No sabes nada, papá. - replicó Peyton – Si fuera cierto lo que dices, porque vino a presentarse antes nosotros oficialmente.

-Que más da eso si vive en otro país y es de otra clase social. Si le da la gana no volverá a vernos. - me giré para continuar recogiendo la mesa y esconder las lágrimas que ya no pude retener.

-¡Charlie! Deja de decir eso, Bella es muy hermosa y se va a casar con el príncipe. - gritó Renee – Además de que es muy buena persona, entregada, honesta, leal. Deberías de estar orgullosa de tener una hija como ella – le regañó Renee. Me sorprendí de que mi madre me defendiera y más de que pensara todo eso de mí.

-Una hija como ella, por supuesto... - susurró jactándose.

-Si, y pronto te tendrás que acostumbrar a estar rodeado de gente refinada y elegante. A si que espero que tus estúpidos comentarios se queden en este cuarto. Y tú, – señaló a Peyton – tiene terminantemente prohibido salir con Brooke. A partir de ahora somos gente de otro estatus. ¡No puedes juntarte con ella! - exclamó asqueada.

-No voy a dejar de ver a mi amiga porque tu pienses que como no tiene dinero no es buena influencia.

-¡Poco me importa! No sales con ella y punto, es mi última palabra.

-¡Pues lo siento, mamá! Pero no quiero. - Renee jadeó sorprendida, era la primera vez que Peyton la desobedecía – Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero.

-Es solo una amiga, ni que fuera tu novia. Puedes encontrar más, hacer nuevas amigas pero _buenas. - _me apoyé en la encimera cansada. Estaba segura de que esta discusión duraría horas. Miré el reloj y rodé los ojos. Llevábamos ya una hora discutiendo.

-¡No! No voy a dejar de ver a mis amigos por que a ti te da la gana.

-Soy tu madre y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¡Y punto! - gritó Renee.

-¡No! - gritó Peyton.

-¡Callaos ya! - chillé exasperada, sentía mi cabeza palpitar de dolor. Estaba cansada solo quería darme un relajante baño y dormir hasta tarde, pero era imposible. Mañana tenía que trabajar. - Basta, por favor, basta. Renee, Brooke es su amiga desde antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. Su amiga de la infancia la conoces desde que tenía pañales no puedes separarlas. Y Peyton déjalo ya, entiende la postura de mamá – iba a replicar pero la callé – No digo que la compartas solo entiéndela. Ya se que no tiene sentido pero ella es así intenta razonar con ella y no discutir.

-No soy una niña pequeña – se quejó mamá.

-Pues te estas comportando como tal – le eché en cara. Miré a Charlie que miraba todo desde la puerta, entretenido. Negué viendo como mi padre en vez de intervenir observaba todo como si fuera un partido de béisbol. - ¿Y tú no piensas decir nada?

-Ven a mi cuarto, tenemos que hablar. - fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse sonriente. Me froté la cara y miré a mi madre y mi hermana, señalándolas.

-Dejarlo, ya. ¿Ok? Ahora vengo a ayudaros.

-No, Bells, cariño. Vete a dormir ya. - me dijo mi madre más tranquila pero sin apartar la mirada de mi hermana. Peyton me miró regalándome una sonrisa, se la correspondí diciéndole silenciosamente que lo sentía. Me sonrió y asintió, comprendiéndome.

-Vete y duerme, mañana tienes que trabajar. - me acerqué y dejé un beso en su mejilla y me dirigí al cuarto de papá. A mitad de pasillo volví a oír sus gritos.

-Dime.

-Acércate. - me aproximé un poco más a la cama y esperé que me dijera lo que me tenia que decir. Movió su silla de ruedas dejándola al borde de la cama, preparándose para subir con la ayuda de mamá. - ¿Ya has cobrado? - miré al techo. Por que más iba a querer hablar conmigo si no es dinero.

-No, pero te digo ya que esta semana y la que viene no tendré mucho dinero porque la casa que me tocaba esta semana ha encontrado una empleada fija – me miró molesto.

-Si fueras un poco más inteligente hubieras conseguido ese puesto – me mantuve en silencio, esperando que continuara. Se secó el sudor de la frente y suspiró nervioso – No se que harás pero necesito dos mil dólares para el miércoles – abrí los ojos sorprendida y negué muda.

-No creo que me den más de mil dólares y en el otro trabajo no me pagan hasta el viernes. Si esperas puedo darte...

-No. He dicho el miércoles.

-¿Y de donde lo saco? - exclamé, se encogió de hombros.

-Pídeselo a tu _querido_ novio. - sonrió con sorna – Estoy seguro que si le das unos mimitos después te dará lo que quieras.

-No te permito... - le señalé.

-Tú no eres nadie para permitirme o no nada – habló sobre mi voz, enfadado – Quiero dos mil dólares para el miércoles. Ni un día más. - dijo con tono amenazante, se empezó a desvestir para ponerse el pijama. Estaba estática en medio de la habitación, me miró interrogante - ¿Qué? Vete -señaló la puerta – ¿Qué esperas? Un mapa.

Me giré dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando Charlie me volvió a llamar. Detuve mi andar pero no le di la cara.

-Espero que le saques todo el dinero que puedas antes de que te deje. Porque estoy seguro de que lo hará. Desde que estas con el traes menos dinero y eso no es buenos, Isabella. Juega con el nene de papi todo lo que quieras, pero sácale todo el dinero que no estás trayendo. De algo te tiene que servir ese niño bonito, ¿no? Haz lo que haga falta – me susurró, sentía como se me lo estuviera susurrando al oído para que no se me olvidara nunca – ¿Me has entendido? Lo que sea.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente sin mirar a Charlie. Estoy harta, harta. Me duché y me tumbé a dormir, dispuesta a olvidar todo esto. Tendría que encontrar la manera de conseguir dos mil dólares, así tuviera que hacer horas extras. Pero tenía una cosa clara: a Edward no le pediría ni un céntimo.

.

.

.

.

-Pasa – me abrió la puerta.

Edward había venido a recogerme a la empresa. Tal y como había predicho, esta semana trabajaría limpiando en la empresa por las mañanas. Lo único bueno era que tenía las tardes libres. Me senté en el sofá mientras Edward iba a la habitación.

-No me ibas a presentar a alguien – grité para que me oyera.

Volvió con un portátil que dejó en la mesa del centro.

-Si – se quitó la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde está? - pregunté buscándole con la mirada.

-Espera – dijo sentándose a mi lado – No seas impaciente. - encendió el ordenador quitándose la corbata. Cuando terminó me miró – Le he hablado a mi hermana de nosotros. - le miré sorprendida – Quiere conocerte.

-¿Esta aquí? - susurré.

-No, - rio – nos conectaremos por Skype.

-Oh – minutos después el teléfono de Skype estaba sonando.

Delante de mi apareció una rubia preciosa. Tenía el pelo largo, ojos castaños y labios carnosos. Sonrió contenta cuando vio a Edward.

-_Marhaba, yamil. Ana twahchtek bezaf_. (Hola, guapo. Te echo de menos)

-_Wahana ahact taka (Yo también)_, Rose. _Asili a youlema ilus makhablu (Siento no haberte llamado antes), _estaba un poco ocupado.

-No pasa nada, ya me comprarás algo cuando nos veamos – le quitó importancia - _¿Kaif kalak? (¿Qué tal estas?)_

-_Bijair, al handulil'llal_ (Bien, gracias a Dios). Mira, te presento a Bella. - dijo ya en inglés, me acercó a la cámara para que Rosalie me viera.

-Hola, - saludé - ¿Qué tal?

-Bien – contestó dándome una sonrisa – Me han hablado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco de toda la vida. ¡_Mon dieu_, Eddie tiene novia! - aplaudió feliz. Oí a mi novio suspirar a mi lado, Rosalie rodó los ojos al verle – Si ya se, no te gusta que te llamen Eddie, _vous êtes très infantile*._

-Rosie Rose, - dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, a su hermana en cambio se le fue la sonrisa del rostro - ¿Te acuerdas? Dulce Rosie – reí.

-Esta bien, Edward – me miró – Mi hermano me ha dicho que tienes una hermana. Peyton, ¿no?

-Si, tiene 17 años.

-Oh, a mi me habría encantado tener una hermana pero no pudo ser – dijo compungida.

-Pobrecita – se burló Edward - ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

-Ismael esta con su padre, ya sabes que no se despega de él y Marie esta aquí, espera. - desapareció de la pantalla y volvió segundos después con una nena preciosa.

Tendría dos años más o menos, su cabello corto y rizado era rubio, sus ojos eran marrones y sus mejilla, regordetas, estaban rojas resaltando sus pequeños labios carnosos. Aplaudió riendo, mostrando sus mini dientes. Sus ojos brillaron cuando a Edward. La sonrisa de su tío era tan tierna que sentía que me emocionaba.

-Hola, princesa. - le dijo con vos suave.

-¡Tito! ¿Chuche? - extendió la mano a la pantalla, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Cuando vaya a visitarte te traeré una bolsa entera, _hubbi*._

-_¡Lá*!_ - volvió a estirar la mano - ¡Chuche!

-Amor. El tío Eddie no está aquí – le susurró Rosalie dulcemente, a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - ¿Ves lo que haces con tus regalos? - le reprochó Rosalie a Edward.

-Princesa, le je dado las chuches a tu papi – le tranquilizó Edward – Ves a verle_, yala yala*._ - la alentó.

Marie se retorció en el regazo de su madre queriendo que la bajase.

-Adiós, Tito – exclamó, despidiéndose con la mano y yéndose corriendo.

-Es una niña preciosa, Rosalie – le dije.

-Gracias. Aunque es un poco caprichosa por culpa de su padre y su tío. – miró a Edward significativamente, este solo rio.

-Es mi nena, déjame complacerla. – Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-No hay casa. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Bella. Espero que podamos vernos pronto en persona.

-Igualmente, Rosalie.

-Adiós, Rose. Te llamo luego. Salúdame a Emmet y a todos los demás. Cuida a mi nena, ¿eh? - le advirtió.

Después de estar unos minutos más despidiéndonos la comunicación se cortó. Suspiré dejándome caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Qué te a parecido mi hermana? - me preguntó acomodándose junto a mi, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Es guapa y muy simpática. Me recuerda a Alice – reímos.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo juntas – sonrió – Bella.

-¿Uh? - contesté.

-Para mi lo que tenemos es algo serio – me aparté mirándole dolida.

-Para mi también – acaricié su mejilla – Conocerte es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. - me acerqué a sus labios, rozándolos levemente.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos atrayéndome a su boca. Me besó con ternura, lentamente, nuestras lenguas se enrollaron, peleando y reconciliándose, jugando y descansando. Llevé mis manos a su cabello atrayéndolo a mí. Sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura sentándome en su regazo. Dejó mis labios y continuó, besándome el cuello. Gemí. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo besó enviándome un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

Durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos no nos habíamos acostado. Muchas veces, en nuestras sesiones de besos habíamos llegado al punto de casi hacerlo pero Edward lo detenía. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él. Quería entregarme a él porque lo deseaba. Era virgen pero no una completa ignorante y Edward lo sabía. Había tenido dos novios, uno peor que el anterior. Eran lo que se dice: experiencias que mejor no recordar. Aún así, no había perdido la virginidad con James, mi segundo novio, pero si me había iniciado en el sexo. Solíamos jugar pero nunca llegábamos al final porque no me sentía cómoda. Pero con Edward era diferente, era mi Ed y lo quería y él a mí. Pero se negaba, decía que yo no era cualquier chica y que quería hacer las cosas bien.

Besé sus labios de nuevo introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, explorándola. Bajé las manos por su cuello y pecho, empecé a desabrochar su camisa. De repente, Edward agarró mis manos poniéndolas a mi espalda. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas debido a la falta de oxígeno. Me miró serio dándome a entender que no. suspiré derrotada y le robé un casto beso. Me sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

-¿Comemos algo? - le pregunté, me besó de nuevo asintiendo.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en casa de Alice con mi hermana. Me estaba preparando para mi cita con Edward, hoy era nuestro aniversario, llevábamos ya seis meses juntos oficialmente, casi ocho desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Y este? - colocó un vestido de tirantes corto de color negro encima de la cama.

-Bella este está bastante bien. A mi me gusta. - dijo Peyton, que estaba sentada en la cama. Hice una mueca.

-Es que... No, saca otro. - después de habernos parado toda la mañana de compras habíamos venido a su casa. Peyton se quedaría a dormir, a Alice se le había ocurrido hacer una "fiesta de pijamas". Kate también se quedaría pero ahora estaba trabajando cuando terminara vendría.

-Este es perfecto, Bella, no importa lo que digas – me mostró un vestido de color coral que era ceñido por el pecho y después la gasa caía hasta por encima de las rodillas, tenía una sola manga larga que caía libremente por el brazo. Sacó unos tacones turquesa y una americana del mismo color. – Póntelo, venga. Te vistes y lista – me miro de arriba abajo, revisándome. – Tienes el pelo… maquillaje… ropa… ¡Vístete! – me apresuró.

Después de vestirme y retocarme el maquillaje esperé a que Edward pasara a por mí. Quince después sonó el timbre.

-Vamos, Bella – Alice me empujó contra la puerta principal a la vez que arreglaba mi chaqueta y me tocaba el pelo. – Pasarlo muy bien. Después podéis iros a bailar para celebrarlo y tal y cual. ¡Venga vete ya!

-A lo mejor si me soltaras me podría ir – repliqué.

-Oh, lo siento. – Se lamentó avergonzada – Es que estoy tan emocionada. – grito con una mirada extraña. Entrecerré los ojos mirándola fijamente pero segundos después desistí y abrí la puerta.

Ahí parado se encontraba Edward vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa azul y corbata oscura. Su cabello estaba tan perfectamente rebelde como siempre, me sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano en mi dirección.

-Hey. ¿Cómo estas? – sonreí.

-Bien – le bese en los labios - ¿Y tú?

-Bien. ¿Vamos? – asentí.

Subimos al coche y partimos hacia _La Bella Italia, _un restaurante italiano en el que habíamos cenado un par de veces.

-Estas muy guapa – sonrió – Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a Alice. – le miré indignada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Alice me ha arreglado! Se hacerlo sola, sabe.

-Cómo te has pasado el día con ella pensé...

-Pues no pienses. - le corté molesta.

-Vale... - me miró confundido. Le miré fijamente y cuando le vi fruncir el ceño no aguante más la risa.

-¡Es una broma! - exclamé – Tonto, no pongas esa cara. - me acomodé en el asiente – Alice es un demonio, me ha tenido toda la mañana de compras después el pelo, el maquillaje... - bufé – Lo peor el vestido.

-¿Por qué? Yo te veo bien. ¿No te ha gustado?

-Claro que si, pero he tenido que elegirlo entre miles – alcé las manos – Para que veas todo lo que hago por ti, ¿eh?

-Gracias, cariño. - me cogió la mano – Pero tú te ves bien con cualquier cosa. - sonreí agradecida.

Cuando entramos en el restaurante el maître nos llevó a nuestra mesa. Edward me ayudó a sentarme y después se sentó en frente de mí.

Ordenamos la cena y estuvimos hablando de todo y nada. Una vez terminamos, abordó de nuevo el tema que llevaba semanas dejando caer. La Universidad.

-Me gustaría que la terminaras. No me importa donde, solo acaba tus estudios.

-No soy una completa ignorante, Ed. - bromeé.

-Calla – rio – Lo digo en serio.

Suspiré y le miré.

-Edward tienes que entender que este no es el momento adecuado para plantearme eso. Aún tengo que trabajar por mi familia – jugueteé con mis uñas poniendo las manos encima de la mesa – Me gustaría terminarla, por supuesto, – sonreí triste – pero si me pongo ha estudiar ahora, tendría que dejar al menos un trabajo y ellos... No, más adelante – abrió la boca para protesta – Y no voy a dejar que me pagues la universidad – le corté – Ni que me prestes el dinero. - suspiró resignado y un poco enfadado.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré más en el tema. Pero dentro de poco no te faltara nada. - asentí para tranquilizarlo y le di una sonrisa. Atrapó mi mano a través de la mesa. - ¿Vamos?

Después de pagar la cuenta partimos a su departamento. Al llegar sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentó a mi lado frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Edward. - le llamé acordándome de algo.

-Si – me miró.

-En la cena en mi casa trajiste vino pero no Jasper ni Alice bebieron y tu si, pero muy poco. Quiero decir... ¿Tú no eres musulmán? Digo si es asó, no se supone que no debes beber alcohol. - bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Es cierto, cogí el vicio de adolescente. No he bebido mucho estos últimos años pero por mis padres y por mi estoy intentando dejarlo completamente. Aún así, cariño, el vino es sin alcohol – susurró.

-Oh – me sonrojé, rio ligeramente acariciando mi mejilla.

-Bella, hay una razón por la que te he traído a mi apartamento – dijo repentinamente serio.

-¿Nuestro aniversario? - intenté bromear – Por cierto, feliz aniversario.

-Felicidades para ti también. Pero no estamos aquí solo por eso. Te tengo un regalo. – entonces me acordé del mío.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo – me levanté corriendo, busqué en mi bolso y volví a su lado - ¡El mío primero! - exclamé.

-Vale. Vamos a ver – canturreó abriendo la caja.

-Se que te parecerá algo muy cliché y todo eso, pero lo vi y en seguida pensé en ti. Tal vez no sea tan bueno como los que ya tienes pero creo que te servirá. - balbuceé nerviosa. Finalmente vio el regalo y me dio una sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito. Gracias, amor. - me besó dulcemente. Le ayudé a ponerse el reloj, tenía la correa de piel gris oscuro y el reloj en sí, era de plata – Me gusta mucho, de verdad.

-De nada. - contesté feliz.

-Y ahora, - se estiró para alcanzar una caja que no había visto. Estaba envuelta en papel de regalo rojo y era igual de grande que una caja de zapatos. - tu regalo. - me la entregó y emocionada empecé a abrirlo. Cuando abrí la caja solo encontré papel de tul fucsia y plumas blancas.

Lo miré confundida. Me señaló la caja como animándome a continuar. Quité el tul y encima de una pequeña almohada negra, se encontraba un precioso anillo de compromiso. **(N/A: mirar foto en el perfil.)**

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando me golpeó la realidad. Acaricié el anillo suavemente y miré a Edward esperando una respuesta. Me sonrió cálidamente y cogió el anillo entre sus manos ofreciéndomelo.

-Feliz aniversario. - susurró cerca de mi rostro - ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no? - al oír sus palabras sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y el miedo atravesarme el cuerpo. Le di una mirada en la que le decía como me sentía respecto a esto.

Edward solo suspiró.

* * *

***halaua: dulzura.**

***La: no.**

***Hubbi: corazón.**

***Yala yala: Significa vamos pero por costumbre se dice dos veces en lugar de una, no es para darle rotundidad solo por costumbre.**

***Ana behibek: te amo, y lo dice el hombre.**

***Ana behibak: te amo, pero lo dice una mujer.**

***habibi: mi amor, pero lo dice un hombre.**

***habibati: es como habibi pero lo dice una mujer.**

***Vous êtes tres infantile: eres tan infantil.**

***Chateau Tour: una botella de vino Francés.**

**¡Por fin! Ya estoy de vuelta. No voy a decir escusas simplemente os diré la verdad. Se que muchos esperáis por Destino pero espero subirlo esta semana o la que viene pero no prometo nada. En cuanto ha este capitulo he ido escribiendo poco a poco, a veces he tenido tiempo otras no. **

**En estas vacaciones eh aprovechado para escribir pero también eh salido con amigos y mis padres y demás. Así que lo he escrito lo más rápido que he podido. También tengo que decir que he estado investigando mucho sobre el idioma árabe y su cultura. Yo soy de África pero no soy árabe, compartimos la misma religión pero no la cultura. Espero que si algún árabe esta leyendo la historia me disculpe si no lo he escrito bien. De todas formas os dejaré aquí la traducción. A lo largo de la historia aparecerán mejor conversaciones en árabe ya que, desde el punto de vista de EPOV no hace falta y desde el punto de vista de BPOV cambiará porque ira aprendiendo árabe. **

**Por experiencia propia se que el árabe no se aprende en días pero en la historia no me voy a estar demorando mucho por dos razones:**

**1-Es una historia ficticia y estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**2-Por que va he pasar mucho tiempo. Como veis en los capítulos el tiempo pasa volando. Durante su matrimonio lo ralentizaré pero también pasará tiempo. Me planteo incluso que pasen años. ¡Pero no de sopetón, no os preocupéis!**

**Dicho y hecho os pido que me disculpéis por la tardanza y los de Destino no desesperéis, ya estoy en ello. Y para compensar, un adelanto:**

"_[...]_

_-Me iré la próxima semana._

_-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?_

_-Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo soportarlo..._

_[...] "_

**¡Taran! Buenos nos vemos en... calculo que en dos semanas como mucho tendré terminado el próximo capítulo porque ya lo he empezado pero no prometo nada. Espero que lleguemos a los 40-45 reviews, me daré más prisa.**

**Besito, abrazos y amores.**** ¡Os quiero!**

**Sayna C.**


End file.
